Bienvenidos a la Familia Creepypasta
by IdiotandProud
Summary: Los gemelos Hayley y Jared estaban en camino a su nuevo "hogar" pero en él se encontraron con unos amigos supernaturales…. La Familia Creepypasta
1. Capitulo 1: Los gemelos

Capítulo 1  
"Los Gemelos"

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, tal vez sí, creo que hay demasiado, ¿Por dónde empezar? ¡Ah! Ya sé, primero debería presentarme.

Mi nombre es Hayley Evans, amm tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Jared y tenemos 17 años, bueno, tengo cabello negro ondulado y largo, ojos…. Eso después les explico, tez blanca, no soy tan alta, mido 1,64, tengo labios rosas pálido, me gusta mucho la música, leer, dibujar y …. De eso después se darán cuenta, mmm que me falta, oh sí, tengo un flequillo que cubre mi ojo derecho, eso es todo sobre mi, ahora mi hermano, bueno él es casi igual a mí, tiene cabellos negro largo y lacio, es alto (mide 1.70), tez blanca, tiene un piercing en su labio inferior, le gusta lo mismo que a mí y en vez de tener un flequillo cubriendo su ojos derecho, el suyo cubre el izquierdo.

Se han de preguntar, ¿Quiénes son?, bueno se los explicare a continuación. Todo empezó cuando teníamos 12 años…

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día normal como todos, me levante gracias a que mi mamá me llamaba a bajar para desayunar, me cambie de mi pijama a un pantalón azul pálido, una camiseta negra de The Beatles y mis converse rojos. Salí de mi cuarto y me encontré con mi hermanita menor, Emily, de apenas 3 años de edad, ella me vio y me saludo.

**-Hola Hayley, mi mami dice que bajes para que desayunes-  
**-**Hola, es a donde voy, gracias-**

Después de eso ambas bajamos, cuando entre al comedor un aroma deliciosa llego a mi nariz, eran panqueques!.

**-Buenos días -** salude a mi familia mientras me sentaba en mi lugar  
**-Buenos días-** me contestaron  
**-Hayley, hija me ayudas a servir el desayuno?-**pregunto mi madre desde la cocina  
**-Claro que sí-**  
Me baje de mi asiento y me dirigí a la cocina, cuando entre ahí estaba, tan feliz y animada como siempre mi mamá. Ella era muy hermosa, tenía cabello largo y negro, ojos verdes y labios rosas.

**-Hola mamá-** ella estaba cocinando unos huevos revueltos para mi papá  
**-Hola hija, puedes llevarle los panqueques a tu hermano y hermana, y después yo te llevare los tuyos-** dijo mientras estaba distraída en no quemar la comida, yo solo asentí.

Tome los dos platos que tenían los panqueques y se los lleve a mis hermanos  
**-Gracias, hayley-** Dijo mi hermanita muy feliz  
-**Gracias**- Dijo mi hermano con el mismo tono que mi hermana  
**-De nada-** Les dije a los dos y volví a mi asiento, minutos después mi mamá me entro al comedor con dos platos en sus manos  
**-Hayley aquí están tus panqueques y aquí están tus huevos revueltos como te gustan amor-** Dijo mi madre mientras me pasaba a mí y a mi padre el plato.  
**-Gracias-** dije yo y mi papá al mismo tiempo.  
Después de eso todos nos pusimos a comer y hablar, papá nos contaba lo bien que le iba en el trabajo, mientras que mi hermano hablaba sobre que no quería regresar a clases. Todos terminamos de comer, mi padre se despidió de todos con un beso en le mejilla y partió a su trabajo, y ayude a mi madre a recoger los platos.  
**-Gracias Hayley-**  
**-De nada mamá-** después de eso subí a mi cuarto para ver que encontraba en internet.  
***** 2 horas después*****  
Era mediodía, estaba en la sala de estar con mi hermano viendo televisión, cuando entro mi madre  
**-Hayley, Jared, yo y Emily vamos al supermercado a comprar comida, ¿Quieren ir?-  
**No tenía nada que hacer pero no quería ir**- No gracias mamá-  
-Está bien, y tu Jared?-**  
**-amm yo me quedo con Hayley para que no se quede sola- **no les conté, yo y mi hermano somos inseparables **– pero me puedes traer un dulce por favor?-  
-Yo también quiero uno!-  
-Bueno, cierran la puerta y no la abran a extraños, está bien?-  
-Si-** dijimos Jared y yo al mismo tiempo  
**-Emily! Ya nos vamos!-** Grito mi madre hacia las escaleras  
**-Ya voy!-** se escuchó de parte de Emily  
Minutos después bajo Emily con un vestido morado y su osito de peluche favorito

**-Ya estas lista? –** pregunto mi mamá a Emily mientras la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba  
**- TI!-**  
**-Bueno, nos vemos un media hora chicos, cierran la puerta –  
-Si, está bien-** dijo Jared  
Mi madre salió con mi hermana, pero algo raro paso…. Ellas nunca volvieron.  
Pasaron 3 horas y no llegaban, eso no era común de mi mamá, ella era muy puntual, entonces le llame a mi papá.

-**Hola?-** contesto una voz al otro lado de la línea  
**-Papá soy yo Hayley-  
-Ah, hola hija, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?, ¿paso algo?-  
-Sí, es que mamá ya tiene horas –** si exagere, pero estaba muy preocupada**- que no vuelve y ya me estoy preocupando-  
-mmm, yo ahorita le hablo a tu mamá y si no contesta voy a la casa, ¿Va?-  
-Okey, si te contesta mi dices-  
-Si está bien hija, adiós-  
-Adiós- **entonces corte la llamada

Pasaron otras dos horas, eran las 5:30 pm y mi papá no regreso la llamada y no volvió a casa, esto ya me estaba preocupando. Estaba a punto de llamar a mi papá pero entonces el entro a la casa, pero algo estaba raro, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y el brillo de felicidad que tenía ya no estaba. Entonces todo se quedó en silencio, un silencio horrible que me desesperaba, quería saber que les había pasado a mi mamá y a Emily, pero entonces mi papá hablo.

-**Hijos tienen que ser fuertes-  
-De que hablas papá?-**Dijo Jared con un tono preocupado  
**-Hijos….Su mamá y hermana…. Fueron…. Ase-** pero fue interrumpido  
**-NO! No es cierto- **Le grite con lágrimas en mis ojos**- no es posible, ellas… ellas no fueron asesinadas!-  
**Mi hermano no se movía estaba en shock en el sillón, entonces mi padre camino hacia mí y me abrazo.

**-Hija, yo tampoco lo aceptaba, pero es verdad, hayley yo sé que es duro pero es la verdad-** cuando dijo la última palabra sentí que mi mundo se caía, nunca más ver a mi mamá y a Emily, yo solo lo abrace y comencé a llorar. Jared entonces reacciono y comenzó a llorar, mi padre me llevo con Jared y lloramos los tres abrazados. Después de llorar tenía que saber ¿Quién lo había hecho? Y ¿Cómo murieron?  
**-Papá, ¿Cómo mamá y Emily murieron?-** el al escuchar eso se tensó – **yo sé que fueron asesinadas, pero ¿con que?-  
-Hija, no creo que sea bueno que sepas-  
-Papá quiero saber-  
**Antes de decirme suspiro-** Hija, a tu madre le clavaron 13 veces un cuchillo y a tu hermana….9- **entonces los tres comenzamos a llorar, podía imaginar a los dos cuerpos de mi madre y hermana en el suelo, llenos de sangre, sin el brillo de sus ojos, eso hizo que llorara aún **más – lo único que encontraron fue el osito de Emily –** entonces saco de su chaqueta el osito, este tenía gotas de sangre, sangre de las dos personas que tanto quería, dos que me daban felicidad en mi vida, con cuidado tome al oso de peluche y lo abrace contra mi pecho. Este era el único recuerdo de mi hermanita que tenía y lo iba a proteger con todo mi alma.

Pasaron 2 días, era el día del entierro de mi madre y Emily, yo llevaba un vestido negro y un sombrero del mismo color con un velo que cubría mi cara, mi hermano gemelo llevaba una camiseta de botones negra, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y mi padre vestía igual a mi hermano.  
En el cementerio estaban familiares y amigos unos llorando y otros con caras muy tristes. Después de que todo terminara, solo nos quedamos nosotros 3, aun llorando y sufriendo de la perdida. Yo tenía un ramo de rosas blancas y mi hermano uno de rosas rojas, a mi madre le gustaba mucho las rosas rojas y a Emily las blancas, colocamos las rosas y nos quedamos viendo sus lapidas, donde sus cuerpos descansaban, entonces leí la descripción de mi madre:

_Ashley Williams  
"AÚN EN LA OSCURIDAD, TUS OJOS SIEMPRE BRILLARAN PARA ALUMBRAR NUESTRO CAMINO, UNA GRAN MADRE Y ESPOSA, TE AMAMOS"  
01/29/1974-08/01/2008_

La de mi hermana decía:

_Emily Evans_  
_"TALVEZ YA NO ESTES A NUESTRO LADO, PERO SIEMPRE ESTARAS EN NUESTRO CORAZON DANDOLE FELICIDAD, UNA GRAN HIJA Y HERMANA, SIEMPRE TE AMAREMOS"  
06/16/2005-08/01/2008_

Y así pasaron los meses y comenzábamos a superar sus muertes, porque sabíamos que estaban en un mejor lugar, pero mi padre no, el perdió su trabajo como ejecutivo y ahora era taxista, si era muy triste en lo que se convirtió pero además de eso se volvió muy violento, algunas veces nos golpeaba, llegaba borracho a la casa o con mujeres que recogía de la calle, el padre que yo conocía desapareció ahora solo era un hombre sin corazón, sin sentido de vivir. Así fueron los años siguientes: golpes, palabras hirientes, mujeres, alcohol y drogas.

Cuando teníamos 15, mi hermano y yo estábamos en su cuarto escuchando Green Day, una de nuestras bandas favoritas, cuando nos habló nuestro papá diciendo que bajáramos para conocer sus "amigos", obviamente no queríamos bajar, pero si no bajábamos nos golpearía. Así que decidimos bajar y subir lo más pronto posible, lo peor de todo es que eso no fue posible. Cuando llegamos abajo estaba mi padre y 3 hombres en la cocina bebiendo.

**-*hip* ¡Hayley¡ ¡Jared! *hip* Les presento a mis amigos… Luke- **le apunto a un hombre rubio con ojos color avellana**- Matt-** Le apunto a un hombre de tez morena clara, cabellos castaño y ojos café**- y Brian-** le apunto a un hombre africano**- *hip* saluden!*hip***- Se fue al baño, creo que a vomitar.

**-Hola-** dijimos, estábamos a punto de regresar cuando uno de los hombre me agarro de la muñeca.  
**-A dónde vas muñeca?- **dijo Matt  
**-Puedes saltarme maldito borracho- dije** mientras forzaba para soltarme  
**-Que mal educada eres, soy amigo de tu padre y –** no lo deje terminar  
**-A mí me importa muy poco quien eres, quiero que me sueltes idiota-** entonces pude soltarme, pero los otros dos tipos se acercaron a nosotros  
**-Hayley, hay que irnos-** me susurro mi hermano pero fue demasiado tarde, dos de los tipos me sujetaron y el otro sujeto a mi hermano  
**-Jared!-** tenía mucho miedo y las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en mis ojos  
**-Ahora si niña bonita, te enseñare modales-  
-No por favor- **comencé a llorar  
Los dos me llevaron a un cuarto separado, yo solo me preguntaba, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Dónde está mi padre para que me defienda?, cuando menos lo pensé estaban intentando quitarme mi pantalón pero yo luche, los patee y golpee, hice lo posible para que no abusaran de mi pero nada funciono, uno de ellos me golpeo y me dejaron casi inconsciente pero no me podía mover.  
**-Ahora sí, te voy a enseñar modeles-** dijo el muy bastardo y entonces… paso el muy maldito abuso de mí una y otra vez, pero cuando ya iba a terminar alguien llego  
**-Deja a mi hermana-** y lo golpeo con un jarrón y lo dejo inconsciente, al otro lo golpeo en la cara y lo pateo, pero yo estaba en shock, me acababan de violar y mi padre no lo impidió. Entonces sentí esas gotas saladas salir de mis ojos y rodar en mis mejillas. Jared me puso mi pantalón y me abrazo tan fuerte y también empezó a llorar.  
**-Hayley, perdóname, no te protegí bien-  
-Jared, no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero…. Ya no quiero vivir, nuestro padre no nos quiere, me acaban de abusar, mi madre y hermana están muertas, ya no quiero vivir en sufrimiento, ya no quiero vivir**- él se tensó y me miro a los ojos  
**-Estas segura?-  
-Si-  
-Entonces yo tampoco-  
**Los dos nos abrazamos, entonces subimos a su habitación, tomamos las sabanas y las colgamos en el techo dejando un nudo para poner nuestros cuellos.  
**-Jared, fue un gusto conocerte y ser tu hermana, me diste la más feliz aventura-  
-Hayley, lo mismo digo yo-**Nos tomamos delas manos pero entonces entro mi padre  
**-Hayley, Jared, Malditos idiotas lastimaron a mis amigos!- **entonces camino hacia nosotros y nos golpeó **– Espero y aprendan unos modales malditos animales –**mi padre salió de la habitación y empecé a llorar  
**-Viste Jared, por eso quiero morir, defiende a los que me abusaron-  
-Vamos Hayley, tenemos que terminar-** nos volvimos a tomar de las manos y nos subimos a dos sillas y pusimos nuestros cuellos en el nudo.  
**-A las tres?-** El solo asintió  
**-Uno-  
-Dos-  
-Fue un gusto ser tu hermana-  
-Tres- **y entonces pateamos los sillas, comencé a sentir que me faltaba oxígeno, pero no sacaba de mi cabeza que mi padre acababa de defender a los que me abusaron, me hubiera vengado, pero el hubiera no existe, pero… NO! Esto no debía de terminar, debería de haberme vengado y ver sus caras de sufrimiento, si eso! Sufrimiento!, sentí que mis ojos se ponían pesados, y la mano de Jared ya no está aferrando la mía, no hubiera escogido este camino me hubiera vengado con mi hermano! Y al fin cerré los ojos.

Cuando abrí mis ojos todo estaba oscuro, y a mi lado estaba Jared  
**-Jared!-** entonces me lance contra él y lo abrace.  
**-Hayley!-** correspondió mi abrazo, entonces me tomo de los hombros, nos separó y me miro **- Hayley, ¿Morimos? y ¿Dónde estamos?**

**-Jared….. No sé qué decirte, yo estoy igual de confundida- **Entonces se escuchó una risa malvada por todo el lugar, una risa demoniaca – **Ho-Hola?  
**_**-No tengan miedo criaturas Jajajaja soy solo un simple amigo que quiere ayudarlos -**_**  
-Muéstrate- **Jared se había puesto de pie para protegerme  
_**-Jajaja, hay niño no me hagas reír, no quiero hacerles daño, vengo a hacerles un trato, antes de que murieran, pude ver sus almas que deseaban venganza, sus almas lo piden a gritos y eso….. bueno me interesa-**_  
**-Y nosotros que podemos hacer? Ya estamos muertos-** Dije eso mientras me ponía de pie para estar al lado de mi hermano  
_**- Pues simple, hacen un trato conmigo y los convierto en demonios –**_ se volvió a escuchar esa risa, se me ponían de punta los pelos  
**- D-Demonios?-** pregunte  
_**-Sí, verán, el trato es esto, ustedes aceptan que los haga demonios y buscan venganza pero eso sí, a cambio se convertirán en máquinas a asesinas que me darán almas-**_**  
-Como? Almas?-** pregunto Jared un poco confundido  
_**-Sí, almas, a los dos les daré una arma especial que esta hechizado como recolector de almas, cuando estas estén llenas, las almas serán enviadas a mí-**_**  
-mmm y si no aceptamos?-  
**_**-Serán torturados lentamente en el infierno, porque al cometer suicidio es pecado-**_**  
**Jared y yo nos miran unos momentos, y note en sus ojos su respuesta, entonces asentí.  
**-Está bien aceptamos el trato-  
**_**-Oh maravilloso! Ahora para cerrar el trato tengo que marcarlos jajajaja-**_**  
-Marcarnos?-** Estaba temblando del miedo  
_**-Así es cariño, solo les informo que esto… bueno les dolerá-**_  
No tuve tiempo de responder cuando sentí un dolor horrible en mi ojo derecho, sentía que me clavaban miles de agujas y estas me quemaban, caía de rodillas y comencé a gritar de doler, gire mi cabeza para ver a mi hermano también gritando de dolor y todos se volvió oscuro.

Entonces sentí algo apretándome el cuello y abrí mis ojos y estábamos otra vez en la habitación de Jared, voltee y me encontré con mi hermano tratando de desatarse, cuando al fin lo logro me ayudo a desatarme  
**-Hayley que le paso a tus ojos?-**  
**-Eh?-** Entonces voltee al espejo y me encontré con algo raro, mi ojo izquierdo era rojo carmesí y el derecho era igual pero este tenía una cruz invertida en el**- con que con esto quiso decir "marcarlos"….. Jared tus ojos también están diferentes-  
- Es verdad-** se miró al espejo contemplando su ojo izquierdo que tenía la marca del trato **– Hayley, que eso que tienes en tu bolsillo? –** dijo mirando el reflejo de mí en el espejo  
Entonces saque de mi bolsillo una daga que tenía escrito en el mazo: _Si deus me relinquit_ **– creo que es la arma especial que menciono el demonio?, donde crees que está tu arma?-**  
-**mm no sé pero no está en mis bolsillos, me ayudas buscarla?-** yo solo asentí  
Voltee y comencé buscar en unos cajones pero entonces mi hermano la encontró en su cama, era una Katana negra que también decía la frase: _Si deus me relinquit_  
_**-Creo que es hora de vengarse pequeños – **_se escuchó esa voz demoniaca por todo el cuarto, yo y Jared nos miramos y asentimos. Yo escondí mi daga en mi bolsillo trasero y mi hermano colgó su katana en una forma que esta quedara en su espalda. Salimos del cuarto y vimos la hora, apenas habían pasado unos minutos, después nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras y bajamos. Cuando estábamos pasando la sala de estar apareció Brian.  
**-Hola niña-** me sonrió de una forma tan hipócrita que no lo aguante, saque mi daga y fui corriendo hacia él, y entonces la clave en su garganta y para decir la verdad fue un sentimiento…. Increíble, el pobre no pudo gritar, comencé a deslizar la daga y sentí su sangre en mis manos, ese espeso y rojo líquido fluyendo entre mis dedos y entonces saque mi daga, Brian tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y camino hacia atrás tosiendo sangre, cuando llego a la pared se deslizo hacia abajo y murió. Entonces gire en mis talones y me encontré con mi hermano sonriendo de felicidad.  
**-Hermanita, tengo que admitirlo, disfrute ver a ese maldito morir-** dijo conteniendo su risa  
**-Yo igual, ahora tú sigues- dije sonriendo y guardando otra vez mi daga  
-Es lo que deseo-**  
Entramos a la cocina y ahí estaban Matt y Luke hablando, cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presciencia comenzaron a sonreír  
**- Hola Hayley, oye me dejaste a la mitad no crees que debamos reponer ;) –** Maldito sucio tenía tantas ganas de cortarle la maldita cabeza  
**- Si, y tal vez yo después te de unas lección- **dijo Luke mientras se lamia los labios, malditos asquerosos, sentía es furia crecer en mí, esas ganas de matar a alguien. Y cuando menos lo pensé mi hermano iba corriendo contra ellos con su katana en el alto, los dos no lo vieron venir así que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, mi hermano estrello su katana contra la cabeza de Luke, dándole una muerte segura, Matt salto de su asiento con una cara de pánico y miedo, yo rápidamente saque mi daga y se la puse en el cuello  
**- Que pasa Matt?¿Tienes miedo?  
- Por favor no me mates  
- ¿Por qué deberíamos de tenerte piedad? –** saco su katana de la cabeza de Luke**- Tu violaste a mi hermana y no le tuviste piedad**-  
Matt no contesto solo comenzó a llorar en silencio, entonces aproveche el momento para clavar la daga en su corazón, el solo se retorció y callo el suelo pero antes de morir nos dijo**- jeje, les confesare algo, he violado todas las mujeres de esta familia, pero no las he matado a todas** – tose sangre- **pero no fui rápido y no te mate-**  
**- Que dices maldito? –** Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos-  
**- Que además de matar a tu querida madre y hermana las viole**, ¿Por qué? Porque yo desde mucho deseaba a tu madre pero nunca cedió, así que ese día lo disfrute tanto, viole a dos mujeres, que más podía pedir? – y se comenzó a reír, pero mi hermano le cortó la garganta con su katana, dándole muerte por fin.  
**-No puedo soportar su risa-** entonces mi limpie mis lágrimas, si voy a ser un demonio tengo que ser fuerte como mi hermano **– lista para nuestro padre?-  
-Lista-  
**Ambos buscamos a mi padre y lo encontramos en su cuarto durmiendo, nos miramos y caminamos hacia su lado, cuando estábamos ahí, decidimos matarlo dormido, el primero en clavar su arma seria yo. Asentí y levante mi daga encima de mi padre y conté a tres y la clave, el abrió los ojos y nos miró.

**-Por qué?-** nos preguntó  
**-Por qué? ¿Por qué? Jajaj no seas idiota, tu sabes porque, tu nos has maltratado todos estos años y además defendiste esos malditos idiotas-  
-Y para que entiendas mejor, esos idiotas, abusaron de mi hermana y eso jamás lo perdonare-** y entonces mi hermano estrello su katana en la cabeza de mi nuestro "padre"  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
Después de eso escapamos, cambiamos nuestra imagen, usábamos pelucas y pupilentes, obviamente seguimos matando en diferentes cuidades, nos hicimos como decirlo…. Adictos, es una diversión para nosotros ver sus caras de sorpresas al ser atacados. Yo me volví una especialista con lanzar cuchillo o cualquier cosa que podía usarse como arma, siempre llevo escondidos en mis mangas, pantalones o bolsillas cuchillas para atacar rápido, y mi hermano? Bueno él se hizo especialista en armas más grandes y armas de fuego… 

Y ahora ya sabrán porque no les dije nuestro color de ojos y nuestro otro hobby, pues ahora lo saben somos demonios y nos encanta matar. Y ahora que estamos haciendo? Pues buscar un nuevo "hogar" por así decirlo, el anterior ya habíamos matado a muchos y nos estábamos aburriendo, ya saben sobre nuestra vida…. ahora veremos que nos tiene preparado el destino… 


	2. Capitulo 2: La cabaña

Capítulo 2:  
"La cabaña"

_Jared *pov*_

Hayley y yo estábamos en camino a una nuevo cuidad con nuestros 3 sirvientes…. Creo que Hayley no les menciono antes, tenemos tres sirvientes: Emily, Ashley y Gerard, se han de preguntar, ¿Cómo consiguieron que tres personas fueran sus sirvientes?, pues les diré, no son personas, son solo sus cuerpos, les explicare:

Después de unos meses de demonios descubrimos que teníamos unas habilidades: Fuerza y velocidad sobre humana. Pero algo que nos sorprendió es que después de sacar la alma del cuerpo, los podíamos usar como sirvientes con un conjuro. Y así fue como conseguimos a Emily, después a Gerard y finalmente a Ashley. Bueno volvamos a le historia…..

Estábamos en la carretera, yo iba manejando y Hayley como copiloto, eran alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche, queríamos llegar lo más pronto posible a la nueva cuidad, pero de mala suerte paso algo….. al maldito automóvil se le acabo la gasolina y se comenzó a detener.

**-No me jodas!-** Grite lo más fuerte posible  
**-Jared, que genio eres, lo bueno que trajiste gasolina en caso de que esto pasara, ¿cierto? –** Hayley me miro con seriedad  
**-…..- **  
- **Jared, no jodas!, ahora que hacemos?-** Se notaba que estaba enojada, aun con los pupilentes violetas se podía notar sus ojos que estaban de un color rojo muy intenso que demostraban su enojo  
**-Hayley, gritando no ayuda sabías *suspiro*tendremos que caminar-  
- Estas bromeando verdad?, estamos a la mitad del camino-  
**Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en que hacer, entonces me vino un idea  
**-¿Y si cruzamos el bosque? Y así ahorramos más tiempo en vez de rodearlo, lo cruzamos-  
-mmmm, está bien, lo bueno que solo traemos 2 mochilas-**  
**- Emily, Ashley, Gerard, despierten!- **mis ojos estaban de color rojo ya que estaba ordenando a mis sirvientes a despertar**- vamos a cruzar el bosque así que muevan su trasero-  
-Sí, amo- **Me contestaron los tres y bajaron del auto  
**-Hayley ya estas lista?-  
-Siempre lo he estado- **Dijo colocando su mochila en su hombro

Entonces ambos bajamos del auto y nos dispusimos a cruzar el bosque seguidos por nuestros sirvientes, Gerard traía la otra mochila y ¿yo?... Yo tenía mí siempre fiel Katana, amaba esa arma con todo mi ser, con ella me vengue con mi arma pero bueno no hay que ponernos triste con esa historia mejor hay que estar felices. Así que seguimos caminando.

*******2 Horas después*******

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos chocar contra las hojas secas y ramas, eso ya me tenía desesperado.

**-Ahh! Ya me estoy aburriendo- **Me senté en el suelo y apoye mi espalda contra el tronco de un árbol  
**-Crees que eres el único?-** Hayley se sentó a mi lado  
**-Cuanto crees que falte?-** Dije mientras volteaba a mirar a mi hermana** – Emily, Ashley, Gerard pueden descansar-  
- Gracias, amo-** A veces me dan un poco miedo, pero después pienso: "No te preocupes son solo unos cuerpos que fácilmente puedes destrozar"  
**-La verdad no sé, pero espero que poco- **dio un gran suspiro para después decir**- Jared, yo sé que somos demonios y no necesitamos comida, ni dormir pero ahora mismo me siento exhausta, hemos caminado sin descansar por dos horas y para ser sincera mis pies me están matando, ¿te parece si descansamos unos minuto para que mis pies descansen?-**Ese el problema con Hayley, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a ser demonio y pero no quiero verla sufrir así que vamos a descansar unos 15 minutos, ya que podemos recargar las energías rápido  
**- Está bien Hayley, descansaremos 15 minutos-** Ella quiso reclamar pero no la deje-** es eso o nada, porque yo quiero llegar pronto-** Se quedó callada al ver que no iba a ganar esa discusión. Descansamos 15 minutos, para ser sinceros siento que toda la energía volvía a mí, eso es lo bueno de ser demonio, rápidamente recuperas tus energías**- Muevan sus traseros, tenemos que avanzar-** me levante y todos asintieron al seguirme.  
Llevábamos 30 minutos cuando distinguí una luz en el cielo, obviamente era la cuidad que estaba cerca, eso me dio más ánimos para caminar pero entonces a lo lejos vi una cabaña de troncos**- no sé si me estoy volviendo loco o esa es un cabaña-  
-Pues creo que no estás loco-** Contesto mi hermana al ponerse a mi lado con una sonrisa en su cara, en sus ojos pude distinguir el plan macabro que tenía en su mente**- Al parecer ya te diste cuenta de mi plan-  
-Sí, pero antes tenemos que ver con quien nos vamos a afrentar-** ella solo asintió-** Ashley, Emily, Gerard, cuiden nuestras espaldas mientras miremos por la ventana-  
-Si, amo-**  
Mi hermana y yo caminamos sigilosamente entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la cabaña, primero vigilamos si no se escuchaban ruidos de que alguien estuviera afuera, al parecer no había señales de vida afuera de la casa, así que lentamente nos escabullimos al lado derecho de la cabaña hasta estar a un lado de la ventana. Lentamente fuimos mirando lo que estaba en el interior y no lo podíamos creer, adentro de la cabaña había personas….. pero estas personas no eran normales, uno de ellos era aún más pálido que nosotras, tenía una sonrisa tallada en su cara y no tenía parpados, había un hombro muy alto, blanco sin rostro y en traje muy elegante creo que es un slender, hace mucho que no miraba uno de esos, entre ellos había una copia exacta del primer tipo pero era mujer y muchos más, pero entonces algo me sorprendió tanto, todos estaban manchados de sangre, eso significaba que eran asesinos. Lentamente Hayley y yo nos alejamos de la cabaña, estábamos sorprendidos. Cuando llegamos a donde estaban nuestros sirvientes ellos se preocuparon por nuestra cara.

**-Amo, ¿algo está mal?-** me pregunto Emily con un tono de preocupación en su voz  
**-No, solo que no vamos a poder saquear esa cabaña, está llena de asesinos y no podremos contra ellos- **contesto por mi hermana  
**- Si es mejor que dejemos es cabaña en paz y vayamos moviéndonos a la cuidad antes que nos descubran-**

Todos asentimos y acordamos en rodear la cabaña para así no cruzarnos con esos asesinos, si suena estúpido y parece que estamos asustados, pero no es así, solo que no querremos meternos en problemas antes de llegar a la cuidad. Y así fue como poco a poco fuimos alejándonos, dejando a lo lejos esa cabaña….

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Bienvenidos a la Familia Creppypasta"  
Quiero aprovechar para contestar un review:  
Lenore 146: Muchísimas gracias O/u/O es muy alentador ver que te gusto mi fic, y haberlo puesto como favoritos, se aprecia mucho y claro que sí, habrá unos capitulo a continuación en la historia de nuestros gemelos…..**

**Bueno agradezco a los que lean este fic y bueno dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones o comentarios! ;)  
Me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Dudas

Aclarando dudas…..

Bueno, este bloque aprovechare para aclarar algunas dudas sobre los demonios, sirvientes, etc….  
Ahora les explicare algunas cosas:

Demonios:

Como se darán cuenta nuestros protagonistas son demonios que fueron humanos, bueno aquí a continuación algunos datos sobre ellos

1.-No necesitan dormir, pero si pueden descansar  
2.-No necesitan alimentarse, no es que sea veneno para ellos, pueden ingerir alimentos pero no les atraerá mucho su sabor  
3.-Con el dato anterior se han de preguntar:¿Entonces que les gusta comer?, bueno a los demonios les gusta la sangre  
4.-Tienen fuerza y velocidad sobre humana  
5.-Recuperan se energía muy rápido  
6.-Si tienen una herida pequeña esta se cura a los minutos pero si son acuchillados, tienen huesos rotos, adquieren de alguna forma quemaduras de 2do y 3er grado o obtienen una herida grave, estos se curan en un día o más  
7.-Si su cuerpo es destruido, ellos volverán pero en otro cuerpo  
8.- Si alguna extremidad de su cuerpo es extirpado, el demonio tendrá que coserlo en su lugar y descanzar todo un día  
9.- Los demonios, aun siendo ángeles del infierno, pueden tener sentimientos.  
10.-Pueden adquirir dones como: leer mentes, comunicarse telepáticamente con otros demonios, hipnotizar, slender-walk (consiste en que puede transportarse de un lado a otro en una gran velocidad que no capta el ojo humano y de otras criaturas), entre otras.  
11.- Los demonios pueden ser convocados pero de ellos dependen si quieren aparecer, deben de ser convencidos.  
12.- En vez de llorar lágrimas de agua, ellos lloran sangre

Sirvientes:

A continuación les explicare como son físicamente los servientes de los gemelos y después unos datos de ellos.

Emily: Es la más joven de los tres, los gemelos la asesinaron cuando estaba en su casa cenando con su familia (obviamente también mataron a su familia), tiene 14 años, es de tez morena clara ya que su padre era colombiano, cabello castaño y corto, tiene un cuerpo apropiado para su edad, mide 1.45, sus ojos son grises y con una cruz invertida en ambos

Gerard: Fue asesinado por los gemelos por que el los convoco para ser asesinado, tiene 18 años y hace 4 años quedo huérfano, tiene el cabello rojizo y un poco largo, tez blanca, se podría decir que está un poco musculoso, mide 1.68 y tiene los ojos igual a Emily  
Ashley: Fue asesinada por los gemelos cuando estaba en el parque esperando a su novio. Tiene cabellos negro y muy largo (le llega hasta las caderas) pero Hayley siempre le ordena sostenerlo en una cola de caballo, acababa de cumplir 16 años, tez: mate, tiene un cuerpo con muchas curvas, mide 1.50 y ya sabrán cómo son sus ojos.

Datos

1.- Los sirvientes siempre sin importar que cumplirán las ordenes de sus amos.  
2.- Sus ojos pueden cambiar de color si su amo lo desea  
3.- No tiene alma, son algo parecido a un zombie pero con un poco de personalidad  
4.- Pueden recibir órdenes telepáticamente  
5.- Al convertirse sirvientes pueden adquirir habilidades  
6.- Pueden tener sentimientos pero solo a sus amos como: preocupación por ellos  
7.- Si sus cuerpos son destruidos, el conjuro es roto y vuelven a ser un cuerpo

Armas:

En la historia hay dos armas esenciales

1.- Al matar a un humano, la arma succiona la alma y la guarda en una pequeña celda que hay en su interior para que un puedan escapar  
2.- No pueden ser destruidas, ya que el mismo Lucifer las creo y las sello con su sangre  
3.- El pomo (creo que así se dice) de la katana está hecha de cuero de humanos  
4.- Si deus me relinquit significa: Si Dios me ha dejado, porque al sellar el trato, Dios no aceptara que ninguno de los dos llegue al cielo y los dejara vivir sin su compacion.

Bueno espero haber aclarado algunas dudas y si no, dejen un review y yo con gusto lo contestare!


	4. Capitulo 3: De cacería

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de "Bienvenidos a la Familia CreppyPasta", espero y lo disfruten….  
Disclaimer: NO me pertenece ningún personaje de la familia Creepy (solo los OCs y la trama)  
Hayley: Desearías e,e  
Yo: Calla ¬¬**

* * *

Capítulo 3:  
"De cacería"

_Jeff The Killer *pov*_

Todos acabábamos de llegar de matar, estábamos manchados de sangre y contando nuestras aventuras…

**-..y entonces encaje mi cuchillo en su garganta dándole muerte segura-** Nos estaba contando Masky**- ¿y tu Jeff? ¿Qué hiciste?  
-SI Jeff cuéntanos!**- Me dijo la pequeña Sally que estaba sentada con su oso de peluche  
**-Pues un pajarito me había dicho que una nueva familia había llegado a la cuidad, así que decidí darles la bienvenida en la forma que mejor conozco-** Dije al mismo tiempo que me comencé a reír con el recuerdo  
**-Pues no nos dejes con la duda, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo los mataste?-** Me dijo Jane, se han de preguntar: ¿Qué no ella te odia?, si bueno al final comenzamos a hablar y nos hicimos amigos**  
-¿Quieren saber?-**  
**-Si!-**Todos me contestaron  
**-Bueno, primero de todo entre por la ventana de la cocina…..**

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

Acababa de entrar por la ventana, todo estaba oscuro así que tenía que tener cuidado por donde caminaba, entonces pensé: "_Mejor tomo algunos cuchillos para jugar un rato con esta familia". _Gire en mis talones y me encontré con algunas cajas, unas decían "**Baño", "Limpieza", "Juguetes" **y hasta al final **"Cocina"**, sonreí, me dirigí a la caja pero antes de que la pudiera abrir escuche a alguien bajar por las escaleras así que me escondí en la alacena de la comida, entonces escuche que algo haciendo _***Click***_ habían prendido la luz, abrí un poco la puerta y vi que era una chica de aproximadamente 17 años tomando agua, estaba en shorts y una blusa de tirantes de color negro, era rubia y tenía que admitirlo tenía un grandioso cuerpo pero a eso no venía, poco a poco abrí la puerta, la muy estúpida no se daba cuenta, termino de tomar agua y giro en sus talones para dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación, salí silenciosamente de la alacena y la seguí, apago la luz y fue cuando aproveche el momento, tape su boca y puse el cuchillo en su cuello, ella salto del susto pero entonces quiso gritar, pero nada salió de su acerque a su oído y le dije:  
**-¿Qué pasa preciosa?¿Tienes miedo?-**Me comencé a reír y ella solo empezó a llorar**- oh, vamos preciosa no llores-** comencé a acariciar su mejilla con la punta de mi cuchillo-** Que lastima que no podre divertirme contigo-** ella se puso tensa al escuchar eso, ya me estaba hartando de esto-** Go to sleep-** lo dije en un tono muy frio, clave el cuchillo en su pecho, ella solo grito y cayó al suelo, me senté en su estómago y repetidamente clave el cuchillo**- Que bonita te vez-** me levante y camine hacia las escaleras en busca de mi otra víctima, no había muchas habitaciones, eran 4 y uno era el baño, pase una puerta que decía: _"Cassie", _así que mi primera víctima se llamaba Cassie, ya quiero saber cómo se llama el segundo, me acerque a la siguiente puerta que decía "_Max"_ al parecer es hombre. Entre sigilosamente al cuarto, escondiéndome entre las sombras, mire el cuarto al parecer el chico era skater ya que tenía varias patinetas y esas cosas, él estaba durmiendo, me acerque hasta quedar hasta la orilla de la cama, en un movimiento rápido me subí arriba de él, tape su boca y puse mi cuchillo en su garganta, él se despertó saltando pero entonces me vio, sus ojos se abrieron mucho, parece que le asombra mi belleza, pero fue hasta que sintió mi cuchillo en su garganta reacciono.

**-Por favor no me mates-** Me rogo el muy marica con lágrimas en sus ojos  
**-Jejeje, creo que eso no va ser posible-** El comenzó a luchar pero yo era más fuerte que él, apreté el cuchillo contra su cuello**- Go to sleep-** y entonces clave mi cuchillo, el solo abrió aún más los ojos y una ultimo lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo antes de al fin morir, me baje de la cama y comencé a mirar su cuarto**- ¿No te importa si miro un poco?-** le pregunte al ahora muerto Max**- Jejeje, claro que no te molestara-** comencé a abrir sus cajones hasta encontrar sus playeras, todos eran de bandas**- Tienes buenos gustos Max, me llevare unas cuantas playeras-** Tome una playera de AC/DC, Queen, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, y otras bandas y las metí en un mochila que luego volvería por ella, salí del cuarto, ahora seguía la última víctima, la última puerta del pasillo, la abrí un poco y me encontré con una mujer, entre los 30-40, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, lentamente entre al cuarto procurando no hacer ruido, poco a poco me acerque a la mujer, levante mi cuchillo sobre su pecho y entonces lo encaje, ella solo abrió los ojos, trataba de articular una palabra pero no podía

**-Go to sleep-** le susurre a la mujer antes de que ella solo cerrara sus ojos, saque mi cuchillo de su pecho y salí del cuarto, fui por la mochila y baje las escaleras y me topé con el cuerpo de mi primera víctima en el suelo, solo me comencé a reír, era tan divertido matar a las personas, ver sus caras de asombro y miedo, y después sentir su sangre manchar tus manos y ropa, me acerque al cuerpo de la chica y tome un poco de su sangre en mis manos y escribí en la pared "Go to sleep", después de eso tome algunos cuchillos y comida, y los metí a la mochila y salí por la puerta trasera.

_*****END OF FLASHNACK*****_

**-Y bueno eso fue lo que hice-**  
**-Jeff, eso es… INCREIBLE!-** exclamo Nina y todos comenzaron a hablar pero entonces Slenderman se puso tenso  
**-Oye Slendy, ¿Qué te pasa?-  
-Estamos siendo vigilados-** Dijo con su típica voz tenebrosa  
**-Jajaja, Slendy creo que te estas volviendo esquizofrénico– **dije bromeando, todos comenzaron a reir  
**-Se acaban de ir-** Esta vez lo dijo serio, todos nos callamos pero entonces entraron Clocky y Toby, ambos estaban jadeando parece que estaban corriendo.  
**-Chicos….Bosque….5- **Dijo Toby  
**-Eh?-**Conteste  
**-Quiso decir..-**Clocky tomo un poco de aire antes de contestarme**- Que cuando veníamos en camino hacia aquí vimos un pequeño grupo de personas en el bosque y eran 5-  
-Te lo dije-** Me dijo Slendy**- Bueno quien quiere ir a jugar con los vistantes?-** Todos comenzamos a gritar "Yo", "Yo"**-Bueno, Jeff escoge a 4 personas que vayan contigo-** y se fue, todos comenzaron a pedirme que lo escogiera  
**-mmmm…. Escojo a Masky..-  
-Fuck Yeah!-** Exclamo este  
**-mmm, antes de escoger a otro, ¿Clocky cuantos hombre y mujeres eran?-  
- Eran 3 mujeres y 2 hombres-** me dijo este mientras se tiraba al sillón  
**-mmm, Nina, Jane….-  
-Yey!- **grito Nina mientras comenzaba a hacer un raro baile que me causo un poco de gracia  
**-Falta uno…. Jack! Tú también iras-**Nina al escuchar eso le brillaron los ojos, Jane al ver eso rodo los ojos  
**-Amor! Tú también iras!-** Dijo Nina mientras lo abrazaba  
**-Bueno déjense de cursilerías que tenemos unos amiguitos que nos esperan, tomen todo lo que necesiten para irnos- **Todos asintieron y fueron por sus cuchillos y armas

15 minutos después todos estábamos listos, pero antes de eso teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo.

**-Clocky, Toby, ¿cómo eran las chicas?-** Quería saber para asignar una a Jane y otra a Nina  
-**Una es rubia, otra tiene el cabello y negro y la última tenía el cabello azul-**

_Nota: En ese momento Hayley traía puesta una peluca y Jared igual_

**-Bueno, ¿y los hombres?-  
-Uno era de cabello rojizo y el otro era castaño-  
-Perfecto, Jane: La rubia, Nina: La pelinegro, Masky: La peliazul, Jack: El pelirrojo y yo el castaño-** Todos asintieron**- Perfecto, entonces nos vamos de cacería…**

* * *

Bueno aquí se termina el tercer capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores y nuevo lectores…. Ah! Por favor dejen un review, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan y sus opiniones, bueno nuevamente gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo ;)


	5. Capitulo 4: Conociendo a nuevos amigos

Hola Queridos lectores! Aqui el 4to capítulo de mi Fic, quiero agredecer a todos los que han dejado reviews!

Bueno les quiero dar un aviso: El lunes entro a la escuela y pues voy a ser lo imposible por subir cada 3 días un capítulo.

**IdiotandProud:-Tengo que decirlo? QnQ  
****Creppys:-Si!  
Yo:- No me petenece ningun Creepy que aparece, solo los gemelos, los sirvientes y la trama! ¿Felices? ¬¬  
Ellos: Si ^-^  
**

Bueno, eso todo lo que les quería decir y disfruten el capítulo  
**  
**

* * *

Capítulo 4:  
_"Conociendo a nuevos amigos"_

_Jeff The Killer *pov*_

Estábamos caminando hacia el lugar donde Toby nos dijo que el grupo había pasado, todos estábamos en silencio y escondiéndonos entre las sombras, pero entonces escuchamos unas pisadas un poco delante de nosotros, apresuramos un poco el paso y nos encontramos con el grupo, quisimos primero ver que hacían así que nos escondimos en unos arbustos, todo estaba en silencio hasta que la de pelo azul hablo:

**-Les dije que no existía esa cabaña con todos esos asesinos pero ustedes de tercos quisieron venir y ahora me duelen los pies- **Esta dejo de caminar  
**- Basta Hayley**,** no eres la única que le duelen los pies-** Dijo el pelirrojo  
**-Gerard no seas grosero con Hayley, es nuestra culpa en insistir en venir hacía que ninguno de los cuatro debemos de quejarnos-**Esa rubia parece ser muy amiga de esa tal Hayley para poder defenderla de esa manera  
**-Gracias Ashley-** Se quedó pensando, pero entonces volteo a ver a los otros compañeros que no habían hablado-** Emily, Jared, no aun dicho nada…. ¿Qué les pasa?-** Perfecto, tengo los otros nombres es tiempo para atacar  
**- No nada, es que ya me quiero ir, me está dando algo de miedo este lugar, es todo tenebroso-** Contesto Emily, pobre si supiera que los vamos a matar jejeje  
**-Sí, ya hay que irnos-** Y ahora Jared hablo perfecto, ya me estoy aburriendo mejor ya ataquemos, voltee a ver a mis amigos y les susurre  
**-Bueno ya saben que hacer-** Todos asentimos y yo saque mis dos cuchillos del bolsillo de mi sueter, pero justo cuando nos movimos un poco, unos pequeños cuchillos nos atacar y entonces voltee, Hayley tenía en sus manos unos cuchillos iguales a los que nos atacaron y los demás igual, excepto Jared, él tenía una katana, y fue en ese momento me di cuenta….. Esta será una noche muy larga…..

* * *

_Jared *pov*_

Estábamos tranquilamente caminando, ninguno de los cinco emitía un ruido solo el de nuestros pies chocando contra el suelo, pero entonces Hayley me hablo telepáticamente.

_**-Nos están siguiendo-  
-¿Atacamos?-  
-mmm, tengo un plan, hay que actuar como un grupo de jóvenes normales y cuando estén distraídos los atacaremos pero no les diremos que somos demonios, ¿Qué te parece?-  
-Me parece excelente-  
-Perfecto, ordénales a Gerard, Emily y Ashley que actúen como jóvenes normales y cuéntales el plan-  
-Okey- **_Espere a que Hayley ya no digiera ninguna palabra para poder ordenarles a nuestros sirvientes-_**Gerard, Emily, Ashley, nos están siguiendo, necesito que actúen como jóvenes normales y sigan este plan-**_ les conté sobre el plan y les dije que siguieran el juego, si Hayley decía algo**-¿**_**Entendieron?-**_  
-_**Si amo-**_ me contestaron  
Entonces me comunique con mi hermana_**-Listo-  
-Perfecto-**_

* * *

_Hayley *pov*_

Después de que mi hermano me dijo que todo estaba listo decidí empezar con el plan, sentí que se escondieron en unos arbustos a unos metros de nosotros.

**-Les dije que no existía esa cabaña con todos esos asesinos pero ustedes de tercos quisieron venir y ahora me duelen los pies-** Deje de caminar para estar cerca y atacarlos fácilmente

**- Basta Hayley, no eres la única que le duelen los pies-** Wow, Gerard era bueno para actuar, hasta parecía que estaba un poco enojado

**-Gerard no seas grosero con Hayley, es nuestra culpa en insistir en venir, así que ninguno de los cuatro debemos de quejarnos- **Cada vez me sorprenden más, Ashley me estaba "Defendiendo" de Gerard, perfecto iba tal y como quería

**-Gracias Ashley-** Me quede callada pensando que decir, entonces note que Jared y Emily estaban muy callados-** Emily, Jared, no aun dicho nada…. ¿Qué les pasa?-**

**- No nada, es que ya me quiero ir, me está dando algo de miedo este lugar, es todo tenebroso-** Emily parecía inofensiva al decir eso

**-Sí, hay que irnos-** Entonces sentí que se movieron, en ese momento supe que iban a atacar, saque unos cuantos cuchillos de mis mangas, mis compañeros al ver mi acción hicieron lo mismo, sacaron sus armas, tome un poco de aire y lance los cuchillos hacia se dirección, todo quedo en silencio pero podía sentir su mirada, fue entones que escuche un gemido de dolor, le había dado a uno, de los arbustos salió una chica muy blanca de pelo negro, sostenido en un cola de caballo, traía puestas unas medias rayas, una falda y un suéter, su cara tenía tallada una sonrisa y sus parpados estaban cocidos, pero lo que más note es que estaba muy enojada, fue entonces cuando mi grito

**-MALDITA ZORRA!, LASTIMASTE A MI NOVIO!- **Al ver su enojo me comencé a reír**- ¿Qué te parece gracioso estúpida?-**Se notaba con el tono de su voz que solo la estaba haciendo enojar aún mas

**-Pues que te vez graciosa enojada-** Le sonreí-** Oh, y diles a tus amigos que no sean tímidos, no los vamos morder-**

**-Ahora sí, te voy a matar!- **Ella estaba a punto de correr cuando un chico le agarro la muñeca

**-Nina, basta-** Con que Nina?, lindo nombre

**-Suéltame Jeff, voy a matar a esta PUTA!- **Yo solo me reía aún más, fue entonces cuando todos los demás asesinos salieron del escondite, mire a todos hasta que distingue a uno con un cuchillo en su hombro

**-Oh, tanto me odias Nina? Pero si yo creía que íbamos a ser las mejores amigas- **Puse una carita triste, ella se puso aún más furiosa**- Bueno, creo que ustedes ya sabrán nuestros nombre, pero nosotros no el de ustedes, ¿nos harían el favor de decírnoslos?  
**

**-Hayley, no abuses de tu suerte-**Me dijo mi hermano en un tono serio

Fue entonces cuando el tal Jeff hablo-** Ella es Jane-** Le apunto a una chica con mascara, pelo negro y vestido del mismo color**- Masky-** Era un chico de cabello café, mascara, al parecer todo usan una, suéter naranja y pantalones negros-** y Eyeless Jack-** Era un chico de cabello negro, de mascar azul que por los ojos les choreaba un líquido negro, traía puesto un suéter negro**- Bueno dejémonos de platicar y comencemos el juego-  
**

**-Al Fin-**Exclamo Nina al ser liberada y salió corriendo hacia mi dirección

-**Nina! EL plan-**Grito Jeff

**-A la mierda el plan, voy a matar a esta perra!-**Esta le grito en respuesta

Al estar cerca pude notar su sonrisa macabra y sus ojos llenos de deseo, ese deseo era matarme pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil, cuando estuvo a punto de apuñalarme, yo hice un movimiento rápido y ágil, simplemente me moví a un lado, así haciéndola caer al suelo enterrando sus cuchillos en el lodo, aproveche el momento y puse mi daga en su cuello. Su compañeros al ver eso corrieron a socorrerla pero no lo permitiré.  
-**Ataquen-**Les dije a mis compañeros, ellos solo asintieron y corrieron en dirección hacia los amigos de Nina

Ella vio que en ese preciso momento esta distraída, así que me empujó, yo solo me tambalee un poco pero ella aprovecho para sacar sus cuchillos del lodo y pararse, su cara estaba mirando al suelo y comenzó a reír de una forma muy macabra, se me dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

**-Maldita zorra….. te voy a torturar y después de eso te matare de una forma tan dulce…-**Nina levanto su cara y me miro con asco

**-Oh, vamos Nina, ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?, solo lo lastime un poquitín**- Nina solo se abalanzo contra mí, atacando con sus cuchillos, yo solo los esquiaba o los detenía con mi daga o cuchillo. Con el rabillo de mi ojo mire que Gerard estaba luchando contra Masky, Ashley contra Eyeless, Emily contra Jane y mi hermano contra Jeff.

* * *

Todos estábamos jadeando, estábamos cansados de tanto luchar, ellos estaban enfrente de nosotros en línea y así estábamos enfrente de ellos, teníamos heridas leves en los brazos, cuellos, mejillas y en otros lugares. Todo estaba en silencio, solo nuestras respiraciones, tratando de alcanzar un poco de oxígeno.

**-Vamos Jeff, solo déjanos ir, antes de que todo se ponga… feo-** Dijo Jared, cortando el silencio, estaba jadeando un poco **  
**Jeff soltó una carcajada **- ¿FEO?,¿FEO?-** Su tono era histérico** – No, no ,no, esto no ha terminado, hace mucho que no he tenido una pelea tan interesante, así que esto no ha terminado-**

**-Bueno, no quiero quitarte la alegría pero… Ya nos necesitamos que ir, así que fue un gusto conocerlos- **Yo solo gire en mis talones y comencé a caminar pero entonces sentí que ellos corrieron hacia nuestra dirección, gire hacia ellos y fue Masky quien me ataco esta vez. Este era más rápido y ágil que Nina así que era un poco más difícil bloquear sus ataques, además el muy bastardo estaba usando slender-walk para golpearme, eran golpees muy duros pero yo sabía que si seguí usando slender-walk sus energías se iban a acabar, pasaron unos minutos y el dejo de usar slender-walk, yo estaba un poco golpeada y mi labio inferior estaba sangrando pero no me importaba, en su siguiente ataque quiso pasar su cuchillo por mi garganta, yo rápidamente me agache y con mi pierna derecha lo tire al suelo. Este cayó de espaldas así que aproveche el momento y me subí a su estómago y puse mi cuchillo en su garganta.

**- Oye, no quería que esto pasara pero no me dejaste otra opción-** Estaba a punto de encajar mi cuchillo pero este me apuñalo el hombro haciéndome gemir de dolor**- Maldito Idiota!-** Yo también apuñale su hombro pero entonces pensé: "¿Para qué matarlos? Si después te puedes divertir con ellos", así que saque una cuchillas de mis mangas y encaje su ropa al suelo, dejándolo atorrado en el suelo, cuando voltee a ver mis compañeros todavía estaban peleando, no tenía mucho tiempo debía de decirles que no los mataran que solo los noquearan, me comunique con ellos telepáticamente-_** Gerard, Emily,Ashley, Jared, no los maten!-**_

_**-¿Estás loca?-**_ Me contesto mi hermano un poco enojado

_**-No, es que ¿Para qué matarlos?, será divertido tortúralos un tiempo con batallas para ya al final matarlos-**_

_**-Está bien-**_

_**-¿Me escucharon bien? Solo noquéalos, después los mataremos-**_

_**-Si-**_ Me contestaron los cuatro

Entonces gire a ver mi contrincante, estaba forcejeando para zafarse** - ¿Masky cierto?-** El solo se quedó callado** – oh vamos no te enojes conmigo- **Le di una sonrisa

**-Estúpida-** Escupió entre sus dientes

**-Hay gracias-** Dije sarcásticamente con una sonrisa y rondando los ojos**,** saque el cuchillo que le había apuñalado de su hombro y este gimió**- oh, ¿Te dolió?**- solo comencé a reír, hasta que vi ese líquido rojo y espeso salir de su hombro, tome un poco con mis dedos y la probé, voy a decir la verdad, era un sabor muy delicioso, aun con uno mis dedos en mi boca gire a ver mis compañeros, ya habían noqueado a Jane y Nina, solo Jeff y Eyeless faltaban, al ver eso supe que tenía que ayudar**- Bueno como estás enojado conmigo tendré que dejarte, pero antes voy a tener que hacer algo-**

**-¿Matarme?-**

**-Hay, claro que no cariñito- **dije en tono burlesco

**-No me digas "cariñito"- **Se notaba que estaba enojado, me encantaba hacer enojar a las personas

**-Bueno fue un gusto conocerte, después nos veremos y pelearemos y bla, bla bla-**

**-¿Cómo que después?-** Estaba un poco confundido, yo solo le di un pequeña sonrisa antes de apretar su zona débil del cuello (o nervio) para que este inmediatamente se desmayara. Me levante de su estómago y camine hacia donde los demás estaban luchando, aún tenía el cuchillo en mi hombro, me estaba doliendo, hace mucho que no peleaba así. Saque las cuchillas de mi pantalón y se las lance a Eyeless, este quedo atorrado en un árbol, dejándole el camino libre a Gerard y Emily para noquearlo, solo quedaba Jeff.

**- Jeff, no lo hagas más difícil-** Le dije rodeándolo, tenía un plan mientras él me ataca que Gerard lo noquee.

**- Oh nena, ¿Crees que me voy a rendir así de fácil?, pues lamento informarte que no, voy a seguir peleando, hasta matarlos a cada uno de ustedes- ** Yo solo negué con la cabeza y me abalancé contra él, al ver eso el hizo lo mismo, nuestros cuchillos chocaron, nos estábamos empujando el uno al otro, uno tenía que ganar esa pelea**- Hayley, sí que eres fuerte pero lamento informarte que yo lo soy aún más-** Cuando menos lo pensé Jeff me pateo , yo inmediatamente caí al suelo y el encima de mi estómago y su cuchillo en mi garganta **– GO TO SLEEP- **Rápidamente subió su cuchillo y yo cerré mis ojos, esperando a sentir ese dolor, pero este nunca llego, cuando abrí mis ojos Jeff tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el cuchillo en su manos pero de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo con una herida en su cabeza, Gerard me había salvado.

Le agradecí a Gerard y me ayudo a levantarme, sacudí toda la tierra que tenía un mi ropa y saque el cuchillo de mi hombro, de mi garganta salió un grito de dolor, hace mucho que no me apuñalaban, voltee a ver todos los contrincantes, sus cuerpos yacían en el suelo, mire a mis compañeros, Gerard tenía pequeños cortes en sus brazos, Emily en su cara y cuello, Ashley tenía uno que otro golpe en su cara y cuerpo, y Jared unos cuantos cortes en su cara, cuello y brazos, y unos golpes, al parecer yo fui la única que salió más herida, tenía cortes y golpes por la mayoría de mi cuerpo y una apuñalada en la hombro. Jared vio mi herida en mi hombro y me cargo en sus hombros, para ser sincera, me sentía exhausta, solo quería llegar a la maldita cuidad, encontrar una casa, matar sus dueños y descansar un poco.

**-Gerard, Emily, Ashley, traigan las cosas, yo llevare a mi hermana-**

**-Sí, amo- **Los tres fueron por las mochilas y cuchillos

**-Jared, no es necesario, solo me hirieron el hombro, eso es todo, yo puedo caminar-**

**-No, Hayley, yo sé que estas muy cansada, yo te llevare, no es problema-** Me dio una cálida sonrisa y yo me arruque en sus brazos, extrañaba que él me abrazara, esperamos unos minutos antes de que llegaran los demás para poder comenzar nuestro camino a la cuidad. Poco a poco fuimos dejando a esos asesinos entre la maleza. Esta noche fue muy loca, primero el carro se la acaba la gasolina, segundo encontramos una cabaña repleta de asesinos, tercero conocimos unos "amiguitos" y finalmente tuvimos una grandiosa batalla, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?, es genial ser asesina pero a veces es muy cansado, pero no puedo hacer nada, yo decidí vivir de esta manera. Ser un demonio con sed de matar...

* * *

Y ese fue el final de este capítulo, dejen un review con su comentario, queja, o alguna opinion. Porfavor, quiero saber su opinion

**Contestare un review:**

**lenore 146:** _Jejeje gracias, y tendre en mente en poner a blid maiden, estoy pensando en como la puedo meter en la historia._

**Bueno, eso era todo y nuevamente, gracias por leer mis Fic! Cuidense ;)**

******Atte:IdiotandProud**


	6. Capitulo 5: Una batalla perdida

Hola! Si ya lose... tarde mucho en subir porque eso de la escuela me tiene un poco ocupada y me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir pero tratare de subir cada 3 días, no prometo nada...

IdiotandProud: *voltea a un lado**voltea al otro* Ami no...

*aparece una salvaje Hayley y la empuja*: No le pertenece ningun creppypasta solo jared y yo, y la trama ^-^

Yo: *en el suelo* Jodete ¬¬

Hayley: Me amas *-*

Yo: si aja... bueno espero y disfuten el capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 5:  
_"Una batalla perdida"_

_Jeff The Killer *pov*_

Todo estaba oscuro y tenía un dolor muy aguda en la parte trasera de mi cráneo, a lo lejos escuchaba que alguien me hablaba,-_Jeff!-_ era la voz de mi amigo Masky, fue cuando reaccione y volví a la realidad, me senté y mire alrededor, había 4 figuras borrosas y todas me estaban viendo, talle un poco mis ojos y pude distinguir bien que eran mis amigos.

**-¿Qué paso?, solo recuerdo que iba a matar a esa perra y todo se volvió negro-** Me estaba tallando mi cabeza, me dolía un poco

**-Ese es el problema, nosotros tampoco sabemos…-** contesto Jane mientras me daba una mano para levantarme, yo la tome y me puse de pie** – al parecer nos noquearon-** Su tono de voz se escuchaba muy furioso

**-Además, te lastimaron a ti y a Masky-** Esta vez contesto Nina

Entonces sentí otra vez ese dolor agudo en la parte trasera de mi cráneo, moví mi mano hacía el lugar del dolor y pude sentir una herida un poco profunda y sangre**- Fuck! Me la van a pagar, oye, ¿Cómo que lastimaron a Masky?**- Voltee a ver a mi compañero y era cierto lo que me decía Nina, Masky tenía un herida en su hombro

**-No es nada, solo una pequeña apuñalada que se puede curar- **Dijo este, mientras cubría su herida con su mano**- lo bueno que pude apuñalar a esa perra-** este vez su voz se escuchaba fría

**-¡NO ES JUSTO!-** Grito Nina, asustándome**-¡ TU SI LA PUDISTE APUÑALAR! Y yo apenas y le pude dar algunos raspones**- Nina hico un pequeño puchero, a veces pienso en como Eyeless y Nina pueden estar juntos, ella es tan ruidosa y el callado pero bueno, como dicen, los opuestos se atraen

**-Nena cálmate-**Esta vez hablo Jack

**-Lo bueno es que todos estamos bien-** Di un gran suspiro antes de decir lo siguiente**- Ahora viene lo bueno, ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Slendy?-** Todos estaban en silencio y tenían sus razones, Slendy a veces es muy temperamental y no soporta equivocaciones, la última vez que nos equivocamos nos regañó.

**-¿Quién dijo que tenía que saber?-** Nina tenía una sonrisa macabra en su cara

**-Sí, nunca nos dijo que dijéramos la verdad-** Masky la apoyo

Pensé un poco en la historia que le contaríamos a Slendy, y entonces me vino una historia perfecta a la mente  
**-Bueno, le contaremos lo siguiente: Los seguimos un poco, hasta que nos aburrimos y los atacamos, unos estaban armados por eso salimos heridos, pero no quisimos matarlos así de rápido, así que los torturamos un poco por eso tardamos tanto y tiramos sus cuerpos en el barranco donde solíamos pasar todo el día, ¿Qué les parece?-**

**-Sabes Jeff, creo que fue la mejor idea que has tenido-**Me contestó Masky mientras mi palmeaba el hombro

**- Me encanta, desearía que fuera cierto- **Exclamo Nina dando saltitos

**-Por mi está bien-**Como siempre Eyeless es de pocas palabras

**-Es una grandiosa historia pero en mi mente siempre estará presente que perdimos contra unos simples mortales-** Y al último pero nunca faltara el comentario de Jane, pero no podía negarlo era cierto habíamos perdió contra unos simples inmortales

**-Es cierto….**- Nina había agachado la mirada, los demás hacían lo mismo tenía que hacer algo para animarlos

**-Chicos, no se preocupen, nos vengaremos, recuerden ellos se dirigían a la cuidad, simplemente encontramos donde viven y los mandamos a dormir- **Rodee con mi brazo el hombro de Jane y la agite un poco para molestarla y así ponerlos de humor

**-Y-YA DE-DEJA DE AJITARMEEE!-** Jane me empujo y todos comenzamos a reír

**-Jejeje bueno, pero eso sí, a mí me dejan a esa perra-** Nina, obviamente estaba hablando de Hayley

**-Solo la quieres matar porque lastimo a Eyeless-** Jane entrecerró los ojos

**-¡No es cierto!-**Nina exclamo-** al principio sí pero ahora no, ella lastimo a Jeff y Masky y además se estaba burlando de mi-**

**-Sí, tienes razón, bueno ya hay que irnos o slendy se va a enojar- **Dijo Masky mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la cabaña, todos lo seguimos.

* * *

_Masky *pov*_

Ya llevábamos unos minutos caminando, ya podía ver la cabaña a lo lejos.

**-Ya me canse!-** Nina como siempre floja

**-Nina, cállate y mueve tu trasero ya falta poco-** Le regaño Jane, yo reí un poco pero Eyeless, Jeff y Jane dieron grandes carcajadas haciendo enojar a Nina

**-Pendejos- **Esta corrió y se puso a mi lado-** ¿Te importa si te acompaño?-** Sonrió

**-Umm si claro-** Segui mirando hacia adelante

**-Oh, vamos Nina no te enojes-** Jeff grito, Nina solo elevo ambos brazos y levanto sus dedos medios

**-Jodanse!-** Se notaba que estaba enojada

Después de unos minutos, Jack y Jane trataban de calmarla pero su orgullo era más grande y los ignoraba, Jeff solo se reía del intento y así consiguiendo algunos golpees, me comencé a sentir un poco mal, mire mi hombro y aún estaba sangrando un poco, lo bueno es que faltaba muy poco

**-Nena, por favor no te enojes- **Jack se puso a su lado pero Nina solo cruzo los brazos y volteo a otro lado

**- Jack ya déjala, no le ruegues, ella sola te hablara y además ni entiendo porque se enojó- ** Jane tenía razón, Nina es así, un poco simple pero al final siempre te volvía a hablar. Jack solo asintió y siguió caminando, cuando al fin llegamos Nina comenzó a hablar.

Estabamos entrando a la cabaña-**Tengo hambre…. ¿Quieres algo de comer Masky?**-

**-WTF?!-**Le toque la frente a Nina para ver si tenía temperatura, era muy raro de ella que me cocinara algo para MI SOLO

Nina quito mi mano de su frente-**No seas tonto, ahora ¿Quieres algo?-** Voltee a ver Jack el tenía sus puños apretados y sus nudillos ya estaban blancos, Jack era muy celoso

**-ummm ¿Si?-**Dude un poco antes de contestar

**-Nina, no me jodas ¿tan enojada estas?-** Jack se escuchaba muy enojado

**-No, pero me gusta jugar con ustedes- **Nina comenzó a reír**- Bueno, Jane-** Esta volteo-** Necesito que me ayudes a hacer la comida-** Jane asintió y las dos se fueron a la cocina, mientras que nosotros nos sentamos en el sillón, algo estaba faltando pero no recordaba

Entonces hablo Jeff**-Oigan ¿Dónde están slendy y los demás?**-Eso era, no estaban los demás

**-No lo sé-** Jack se escuchaba otra vez normal

**-Hmmm-** Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

Unos minutos después estábamos jugando Black Ops los tres, pero entonces entraron Slendy y los demás.

**-Al fin llegaron, al ver que no se apresuraban lleve a los demás a matar un rato-** Slendy era como nuestro papá **- Ahora me conta….**- Se quedó callado un momento pero entonces hablo-**Masky, Jack y Jeff, ¿Por qué están herido?-** Se escuchaba un poco furioso, espero y se crea la historia de Jeff

**- Slendy antes de todo cálmate-** Jeff era bueno para actuar calmado

**-ESTOY CAL…!-**Slendy respiro y se tranquilizó-**Estoy calmado, ¿ahora responderán mi pregunta?**

**-Bueno, ya escucharon chicos, tiempo de una historia!-**Todos al escuchar eso se sentaron en sus lugares**- Los seguimos un poco, hasta que nos aburrimos y los atacamos, unos estaban armados por eso salimos heridos, pero no quisimos matarlos así de rápido, así que los torturamos un poco por eso tardamos tanto y tiramos sus cuerpos en el barranco donde solíamos pasar todo el día**-

**-Wow! Siempre se hacen las cosas más divertidas, no es justo-** dijo Sally mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

**-LA CENA ESTA LISTA!-** Grito Jane y todos corrieron a comer**- Pero antes de todo, Masky debo de curarte esa herida-**

**- D: Pero..-**fui interrumpido por Jane

**-Sin peros, solo voy a durar 5 minutos-**Giro en sus talones y su fue al baño, a los minutos regreso con un botiquin de primeros auxilios**- Ahora necesito que te quites el sueter y camiseta para que pueda curarte bien**- hice lo que me pidio y me sente en el sillon, ella se sento a mi lado y comenzo a curarme

**-Ouch!-**Me ardía un poco

**-Perdon- **comenzo a envolver mi hombro con vendas-**Ya... casi... esta...y... LISTO!-**

**-Gracias Jane-** me coloque mi camiseta y fui a comer con los demas

**-De nada Masky-**

* * *

_Jeff *pov*_

Estaba en mi cuarto, el cual comparto con Jack y Masky, todos los demás estaban dormidos, podía escuchar los ronquidos de Jack, no eran fuertes así que no me molestaban, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana y no podía dormir, no era porque estaba nervioso si Slendy no se había tragado esa historia, no podía dormir porque no dejaba de pensar que había perdido contra unos simples mortales, simplemente no lo podía aceptar, Jeff The Killer uno de los asesinos mas buscados perdió contra unos mortales.

Medite unos minutos, pensaba y pensaba, ¿Cómo pude perder?, ¿Cómo es que pudieron contra mí y mis compañeros, IMPOSIBLEE!, poco a poco sentí el sueño ganarme, agarre el antifaz que estaba en la mesita a un lado de mi cama, ¿en qué pensaba al quemarme los parpados?, bueno no puedo hacer nada, ya lo hice, lo coloque en su lugar y me quede dormido a los pocos minutos aun pensando en que perdí una batalla….

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el 5to capítulo de mis fic, gracias a todos los que estan leyendo, porfavor dejen un review con su comentario, hasta la proxima ;)


	7. Capitulo 6: Un nuevo hogar

Capítulo 6:

"_Un nuevo hogar"_

**Jared **_***POV***_

Teníamos unos minutos caminando, yo tenía a Hayley en mis brazos, ella aún se estaba quejando de que ya estaba bien pero yo la conozco bien, debe de estar exhausta, hace mucho que no pelea así la última vez que tuvimos una pelea de esta magnitud fue en Springfield, peleamos contra unos policías que nos atraparon con las manos en la masa pero bueno esa es otra historia; ya podía ver los edificios a unos metros y podía imaginar todas las travesuras que íbamos a hacer, degollar, torturar, de todo, pero algo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

**-Jared, ya falta poco, ¿ya me puedes bajar?-** Era Hayley, voltee a verla y tenía su cara de perrito regañado en su cara, se miraba tan tierna y no le podía decir que no

**-*****suspiro*Esta bien, pero si te sientes débil me dices y yo te cargo, ¿Entendido?- **

**-Entendido ^-^-**Baje a Hayley y esta inmediatamente empezó a caminar-**Jared, ¿puedo escoger la casa donde vamos a vivir?-**Con el rabillo de mi ojo mire a mi hermana

**-Sí-**

**-Yey! Prometo escoger la más bonita, grande, con piscina..-**La interrumpí antes que pudiera terminar

**-Hayley, recuerda que no nos vamos a quedar mucho y además solo la vamos a usar para descansar y ser personas "normales"-** No quería ser grosero con Hayley pero a veces es muy optimista

**-Bueno…-** Agacho la mirada y se quedó callada

**-Hayley, no te pongas así, solo lo…. Es que… entiende..-**Fui interrumpido por la misma

**-No importa-**Otra vez silencio- **Mira Jared ya llegamos!**

* * *

**Hayley _*pov*_**

Me puse un poco triste, ya sé que es para un poco tiempo pero el siempre escoge lugares horribles y ahora que es mi turno me dice que no puedo escoger una casa como yo quiero, pero eso no lo tomare a pecho somos hermanos y solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, solos en este mundo. Acabábamos de llegar a la cuidad, había muchas casas, un parque y un calle que se dirigía al corazón de la cuidad, y todo estaba en silencio, estaba mirando que casa escoger y entonces mire juste lo que buscaba, una casa azul cielo de dos pisos, un gran patio y lo mejor de todo es que la puerta trasera estaba abierta.

**-Mira Jared, esa es perfecta-** Toque su hombro y apunte a la casa, la miro un poco y encogió los hombros, le pareció bien

-**Si a ti te gusta está bien-**

**-Bueno vamos que me quiero bañar, estoy llena de lodo y sangre- **Comenzamos a reír un poco

**-Sí y además de eso, hueles horrible-** Hizo un gesto de asco

**-Oye!-** Le di un golpecito en el hombro

**-Bueno…-**Giro en sus talones para encarar a nuestros sirvientes-** Gerard, Ashley, Emily, vayan y maten a los que vivan en esa casa-**

**-Si amo-** Ellos dejaron las mochilas en el suelo y corrieron hacia la casa

Jared y yo nos quedamos esperando**,** pero entonces un recuerdo muy doloroso llego a mí, el que siempre hace que mi corazón llore, el aniversario de mi mamá y hermanita, con solo recordarlo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas**- Jared, ya se aproxima el aniversario de Emily y Mamá-**

**-Sí, es cierto en cuatro días serán 5 años sin su felicidad, risas, ese brillo en sus ojos que te dan ganas de gritar, todo eso lo perdimos por un maldito bastardo-** Jared tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

**-Las extraño tanto-**Fue entonces cuando sentí esas gotas de sangre resbalarse en mis mejillas, odiaba llorar pero no podía soportar ese dolor en mi pecho, jamás mostramos nuestros sentimientos pero no lo podíamos guardar en nuestros oscuros corazones, pensar que perdí dos personas que más quería, dos personas que le daban color a mi vida, se fueron por la culpa de una persona, por eso odio tanto a las personas aunque yo fui una, me dan asco

**-Hayley por favor no llore-**Jared me abrazo y mis lágrimas salían aún más, no podían parar, abrace muy fuerte a Jared y de ser un llanto silencioso se convirtió en un sollozo

-**Jared, yo sé que eres fuerte pero a veces es bueno sacar todos tus sentimientos-** Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que escuche sus sollozos

**-Hayley… me duele mucho-**Yo lo abrace un poco más y le empecé a acariciar el cabello para que se sintiera bien

**-A mí también Jared, solo saca todo, yo aquí estoy para ti hasta el fin del mundo-**

Así fue como se pasaron unos minutos, sacamos nuestros sentimientos nos desahogamos de ese gran peso que teníamos, lloramos y hablamos un poco, hasta que llegaron nuestros sirvientes

**-Amos les te-** Gerard se quedó callado al ver nuestras caras, llenas de lágrimas**- Algo ocurre amos?**

Me separe de Jared y limpie sus lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter, después limpie las mías para luego contestarles**-No es nada, entonces ¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que decir?-**

Nos vieron con caras de que no nos creían pero decidieron no decir nada, fue entonces cuando Ashley hablo**-No se lo podemos decir, es mejor que lo vean amos**- Jared y yo nos miramos extrañados pero no discutimos, recogimos las mochilas y nos dirigimos a la casa, estando cerca se miraba aún más hermosa pero cuando pasamos adentro nos quedamos paralizados, Emily tenía las luces encendidas y estas mostraban una escena macabra, en suelo yacía sin vida el cuerpo de una chica, tenía muchas puñaladas en su pecho y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, estos reflejaban miedo y muerte, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el mensaje en la pared: _"Go to sleep",_ esto era obra de Jeff

**-Al parecer alguien nos ganó-** Estaba mirando el espeluznante mensaje

Mi hermano se puso a mi lado**-Sí.. Emily, ¿hay más cuerpos en la casa?-**

**-Si amo, hay otros dos, un joven y una madre, ambos asesinados de la misma forma-**

**-Gracias por informarme, ahora quiero que limpien la casa y se deshagan de los cuerpo, tiren todas las cosas que estén manchadas, las paredes quiero que sean pintadas y si alguien los ve mátenlos-**Mi hermano tenía un tono muy serio

**-Si amo-**Los tres sirvientes comenzaron a limpiar la casa, Jared y yo nos sentamos en los sillones y empezamos a ver TV, comenzaron con quitar los cuerpos, Jared les dijo que los enteraran en el bosque y así fue, en menos de dos horas la casa ya estaba impecable, lo único que faltaba eran las paredes que se mancharon

**-Perfecto, hicieron un buen trabajo-** Jared estaba contemplando la casa

**-Gracias amo-**

**-¿Puedo ir a escoger mi cuarto?-**Ya no soportaba estar tan sucia

**-Claro, vamos-** Jared ofreció su mano para que me levantara del sillón y yo la acepte**-Pero antes, Gerard, quiero que escondas las mochilas en el sótano, no quiero que las encuentran tan fácil-**

**-Si amo-**Este recogió las mochilas y se dirigió a una puerta de la cocina y bajo al sótano, mientras que nosotros subimos al segundo piso, en él había 4 cuatro puertas, note que en dos de ellas decían nombres: _"Cassie" y "Max"_

**-Yo escojo la de Cassie-** Corrí a la puerta y la abrí, el cuarto era de un color morado y verde, tenía una cama tamaño matrimonial rosa, tenía mucho posters de Justin Beiber, era de mal gusto para mí, mi hermano entro y se empezó a reír

**-No pues es increíble- **Él se estaba sosteniendo el estómago por tanto reír

**-Cállate idiota-** Comenze a arrancar todos los posters pero cuando arranque el últimos descubrí un pequeño hueco, este tenía una llave de plata, al parecer del closet, la tome y la admire un poco

**-Oye, ¿Qué es eso?-** Jared ya había terminado de reír

**-No sé, creo que es del closet-** Mire el closet y me dirigí a él, metí la llave en la cerradura y la gire, se escuchó un pequeño "_click"_ avisándome que ya estaba abierto, poco a poco abrí la puerta y me quede con la boca abierto al ver su interior

**-Oye que pasa?-** mi hermano se dirigió al closet y tuvo la misma reacción

**- ¿Cómo es que una biliever tenga todos estos discos de rock?-**Si, enfrente di mi estaban los disco de las mejores bandas: Queen, Kiss, The Beatles, Oasis, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, etc, pero además de eso tenía playeras de ellas y ropa muy genial, al fondo encontré una pequeña caja, esta tenía escrito "Secretos", la tome y me senté en la cama

**-¿La vas a abrir?-** Mi hermano se sentó a mi lado, viendo la pequeña caja

**-Si- **Cuando abrí la caja, había fotos de chicas, pero en sus caras había un equis y alrededor de sus cuerpos decían frases como: "_falsas", "Anoréxicas", "Plásticas", "Putas", "Te odio",_ entre otras, encontré un pequeño diario, y la primera página decía

Día 1:

_Estoy en camino para mi gran venganza contra esas falsas,  
me vengare de cada vez que me hicieron sentir como una tonta,  
su juguetito de tortura.  
Pero bueno, apenas estoy en la fase uno: Hacerme su amiga  
y ya está listo, me adoran por ser rubia y biliever (ni se si lo escribí bien)  
odio a ese gay, amo el rock está en mis venas pero tengo que ser su amiga así que finjo que me gusta, aunque cada vez que lo escuche me dan ganas de arrancarme los oídos,  
no puedo esperar para el día de mi venganza las dejare en vergüenza._

**-Woow, esa chica sí que quería vengarse-**

**-Si bueno, ahora sigue mi cuarto, yo quiero el de max-**

**-Vamos-** Deje el diario en la cama y nos fuimos al siguiente cuarto, este era rojo, tenía patinetas y muchos posters de bandas, obviamente mi hermano estaba feliz

**-Es perfecto-** Se lanzó a la cama

**-Sí, lo es-**Comencé a revisar sus cajones y tenía muchas pero MUCHAS camisetas de bandas, pero cuando abrí un cajón este no contenía nada, solo unas gotas de sangre, al parecer Jeff se llevó unos recuerdos**- Parece que nuestro amiguito se llevó unas camisetas-**

**-No importa, aún tengo muchas-**

**-Bueno, yo me voy a bañar-**

**-Que te vaya bien-** Mi hermano estaba jugando con un video juego que se encontró, lo deje en paz y me dirigí a mi "cuarto", comencé a revisar el closet para encontrar una pijama y la encontré, era de pingüinos, un short y camiseta de mangas cortas, busque ropa interior en uno de los muebles que estaban a un lado de la cama, después de tener todo lo necesario me fui a bañar, el baño estaba a un lado de mi cuarto así que no tarde en llegar, tenía una bañera y regadera, decidí bañarme en la regadera, encendí el agua caliente, poco a poco fui desasiéndome de mi ropa, mire en el espejo mi herida, aun estaba cruda pero ya no sangraba, al día siguiente estoy segura que ya va a estar curada, entre a la regadera y deje que las gotas recorrieron mi cuerpo, llevándose todo la suciedad y pesadez, estaba relajada con la mente en blanco, disfrutando la tranquilidad y el ruido del agua, olvidando mis tristezas, mis penas, de todo y recordando mis días felices, donde éramos todos una familia, cuando mi mamá y hermanita estaban vivas, cuando Jared era más cariñoso conmigo, cuando mi papá no era un alcohólico-golpeador, cuando todos éramos felices, extraño esos días, extraño mi familia, pero ellos ya están en el pasado, ahora tengo que vivir en el presente aunque me duela, aunque llore, tengo que ser fuerte, en especial por ellos.

Poco a poco me deslice en la pared hasta llegar al suelo, 4 días faltan para 5 años, hace 5 años esta pesadilla empezó, cuando mi mundo se derivó, pero no lo puedo cambiar, todo pasa por algo y espero que ese algo llegue pronto…


	8. Capitulo 7:Un día de waffles y discusion

**Hola queridos lectores! Les saluda IdiotandProud :D**

**Si ya se, eh tardado tanto en actualizar y perdon por eso pero... aqui esta el capítulo 7 :D  
**

**Espero y les guste, oh y porfavor dejen un review con su comentario!**

**IdiotandProud: Nos vemos en el siguiente ca..- Es interrumpida por Masky**

**Masky: ¿No se te olvida algo?**

**IAP: Oh mi Dios Masky! *Lo abraza y comienza a fangirlear***

**Masky: Ok, ya entiendo, me admiras pero se te olvida algo**

**IAP: No me pertence ningun Creepypasta, les pertenece a su creadores *sigue abrazando a masky***

**Masky: Bueno... Disfruten el capitulo ;)**

**IAP: *q***

* * *

Capítulo 7:

"Un día de Waffles y discusión"

**Xxx***_**POV***_

Estaba entre las sombras merodeando, esperando a mi próxima víctima, fue entonces cuando vi a lo lejos a tres jóvenes con sacos grandes, decidí vigilarlos un tiempo, se estaban dirigiendo a las orillas del bosque, ¿Qué es lo que pueden hacer 3 jóvenes en el bosque a las 2 de la mañana?, pude distinguir un líquido saliendo de los 3 sacos, ¿Puede ser eso…?.. ¡NO! Claro que no, me escondí atrás de un árbol y me quede vigilando que es lo que hacían, tiraron los tres sacos al suelo y comenzaron a cavar, esto ya se estaba poniendo sospechoso, ¿atacare o no?, mire a mi alrededor y pensé en mis opciones, finalmente decidí atacar, dirigí mi atención a donde estaba el grupo pero ya no estaban, ¿Cómo demonios pudieron terminar tan rápido?, me acerque al lugar donde estaban y ahí estaba la tierra recién removida, comencé a cavar y cavar hasta encontrar los tres sacos, los saque uno por uno, estaban un poco pesados, y me sospechas eran ciertas, el líquido era sangre, abrí los tres sacos y me encontré con una mujer de unos 30-40 años y dos jóvenes, una familia tal vez, pero algo me resulto familiar, la chica tenía los mismos rasgos que nos contó Jeff sobre su asesinato, mmmm.. Tendré que investigar. Volví a enterrar a los cuerpos, no sin antes alimentarme de ellos me dirigí a la casa de donde salió ese grupo, me escondí entre las sombras hasta llegar a una ventana, mire el interior de la casa, tenía ambiente muy familiar, pero lo que me hizo llenarme de furia fue ver quienes estaban adentro, ¿Cómo no me cuenta antes? Era el grupo que supuestamente "mataron" los chico, sentí una gran necesidad de golpearlos, desde que los refugie los he enseñado a matar a sobrevivientes y a testigos, son unos idiotas! Me aleje de la casa y me dirigí al bosque, Jeffrey y los demás me deben una explicación…..

* * *

**Jeff The Killer ***_**POV***_

_*__**Era de noche, y yo caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo quería divertirme un rato, hasta que encontré a una chica que estaba en el parque, esta era castaña y tenía unos 16 años de edad, tenía puesto un gorrito rojo, me acerque poco a poco a ella, tenía me cuchillo en mi mano, llegue por su espalda y la tome de la cintura**_

_-Hola nena, ¿Por qué tan sola?-__** Quería jugar un poco de ella**_

_-Aléjate estúpido, que no vez que estoy esperando a mi novio?-__**Esta trato de quitar mi brazo pero no tuvo éxito**_

_-Tsk tsk tsk.. Nunca te han enseñado que si ofendes a un asesino, mueres de una forma muy brutal-__** Puse mi cuchillo en su nuca y me empecé a reír, ella al contrario se puso tensa y empezó a llorar**_

_-Por-Por favor, no me mates-__** Comencé a presionar mi cuchillo y pude sentir el líquido caliente resbalarse por mis dedos pero unas carcajadas no me permitieron terminar mi acto, saque mi cuchillo de la chica y dirigí mi vista a donde provenían la risas, en una banca ellos estaban ahí, riéndose de mi…. Hayley y Jared **_

_-Puedes matar a todas las personas del mundo, pero no pudiste contra nosotros-__** Ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo, en ese momento sentí mi sangre hervir de furia, corrí hacia ellos listo para atacar pero cuando di mi primer golpe ambos desaparecieron, gire para encontrarme a ambos riéndose a carcajadas, tenían los ojos rojos y de su boca salía un líquido negro y espeso, me tire al suelo y empecé a gritar**_

_**-**__¡NO! Esto no es cierto-__** tenía ambas manos en mi cabeza, mis dedos enredados en mi cabellos, me hice bola en suelo y comencé a mecerme, a lo lejos escuche una voz**__ "Jeff, levántate" "Jeff, muévete" "Jeff, maldito inútil despiértate",__** levante mi vista y los gemelos ya no estaban, y el mundo comenzaba a ponerse blanco, todo estaba despareciendo, hasta que llego a mí, sentí que me estaba cayendo y fue cuando todo se volvió negro**_

Me desperté sobresaltado de mi sueño, me senté en mi cama y me quite mi antifaz, a mi lado estaba Masky, mirándome extrañado

**-Hasta que te despiertas, estabas gritando y pensé que sería mejor que te levantara, bueno…. Me contarías de que se trató te sueño?-** Lo mire un momento y supe que no iba a descansar hasta que le contarea, me estire un poco y le conté resumido mi pequeño sueño, él estaba muy atento a el relato, no dijo ninguna palabra hasta que termine-**mmm, bueno creo que tu mente está jugando contigo, pero no te preocupes pronto vamos a matarlos-**Este se levantó y me dio una palmada en el hombro

**-Sí, creo que es eso-**Tal vez Masky tenía razón, mi mente estaba jugando conmigo, bueno debo de pensar en otras cosas. Después de meditar unos minutos al fin me levante de mi cama y me bañe, la ducha me sirvió de mucho, además de quitarme toda la sangre y tierra, me relajo, haciéndome olvidar mi pesadilla. Masky se había adelantado para desayunar, así que decidí alcanzarlo, cuando salí de mi cuarto me encontré con una caja de waffles, supongo que eso hicieron de desayuno, ssegui mi camino hasta la cocina, no puse atención a los que estaban en ella, estaba ocupando leyendo la caja de waffles, pero cuando levante mi vista me quedé asombrado por lo que estaba viendo **–Te vas a comer todos los waffles?-** Enfrente de mi estaba Toby con un plato y este tenía los 12 waffles, y a su lado estaba Masky, que intentaba tomar un waffle

**-Eso es lo que voy a hacer-** Este estaba admirando su torre de waffles

**-Hubieras preguntado antes si queríamos uno-**Deje la caja de waffles sobre la mesa

-**Na-ah, sí les doy los waffles, a mí no me tocaría ninguno-** Dios, Toby está siendo muy exagerado

Masky me miro unos segundos y hablo, ignorando completamente a Toby –** Jeff, te gustaría un waffle?- **ya entendía a donde se dirigía esto, pero cuando le iba a contestar Toby hablo

**-Ya no hay mas waffles, yo tengo todos!-** Toby estaba apuntando a sus waffles

Masky solo le contesto**-Si, ya lo sé, es solo un ejemplo-** Hasta entonces pude hablar

**-Ahora que lo pienso Masky, me gustaría 2 waffles-**

**-Tu no….Tu ..Quieres 2 de ellos? D: - **Toby se miraba desesperado

Masky, como ya lo había hecho antes, ignoro su comentario y siguió hablando** –Bueno, si Jeff obtiene 2 waffles..-**Tomo dos waffles del plato de Toby y los puso en el mío y continuo**- Y yo consigo 2 waffles..-** Tomo otros dos waffles y los puso en su plato**- Eso te deja 8 waffles para ti-**

Toby obviamente no se quedó callado y discuto, bueno no discuto, hizo un berrinche**-Yo no quiero 8 waffles! Yo quiero 12! Quiero 12 de ellos!-**

Esta vez hable yo-**Si te comes todos esos waffles, personalmente te llevare hasta la tienda para que nos compres otros-**

**-Yo no... Yo no entiendo porque ustedes siempre obtienen todos los waffles- **Toby hablaba como si le acabaran de quitar algo muy preciado…. Son unos malditos waffles

**-Pero si todavía tienes más waffles que Masky yo combinados-**

**-Pero son míos! Yo los agarre del refrigerador y los puse en mi plato!-** los tres nos quedamos callados unos segundos, Masky y yo mirábamos a Toby y el a nosotros, como es posible que esté actuando así por unos waffles, ¡UNOS WAFFLES! Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el **–Chicos están siendo egoístas-**

**-Egoístas? ¿Nosotros?, tu eres el que no quiere compartir waffles!-** Y así fue cuando empezamos a discutir, Toby decía que tenía demasiada hambre y nosotros decíamos que solo eran unos malditos waffles, llevábamos unos minutos discutiendo hasta que llegó Slanderman, este nos miró extrañado al ver por lo que estábamos discutiendo

**-Estan discutiendo por unos waffles?- **Tenía sus brazos cruzados, esperando un explicación

**-Masky y Jeff me quieren quitar todos mis waffles D': - **Ambos miramos a Toby con una mirada hostil

**- Toby, quiero la verdad-** Slenderman se escuchaba un poco enojado, yo conozco a Slenderman, él no se puede enojar por un tema como este, debe ser por un asunto

Toby se quedó callado unos segundos, hasta que hablo **–SON MIS WAFFLES, YO LOS AGARRE DEL REFRIGERADOR Y LOS PUSE EN MI PLATO- **cruzo sus brazos e hizo un berrinche, Masky y yo nos dimos un facepalm, Slenderman por su parte, se quedó meditando su respuesta, hasta que decidió hablar.

**-Toby, quieras o no vas a compartir tus waffles con tus compañeros, además los demás se van a despertar y van a quer..-** Slenderman no pudo terminar su oración ya que entraron a la cocina, Nina, Jane y Sally, hablando sobre el oler de waffles

Las tres chicas tomaron 2 para cada una dejándole 2 waffles a Toby, Masky y yo empezamos a reírnos de su cara, era una cara de asombro, tristeza y enfado

**-M-mis waffles! D: -**

**-Toby tendrás que conformarte con 2, como te lo dije, quieras o no tendrás que compartir- **Toby balbuceo un poco pero no discuto, él sabía que esta pelea no la iba ganar, así que decidió desayunar sus waffles, Masky y yo, después de parar de reír, decidimos copiar su acción, pero slenderman camino hasta donde estbamos y nos dijo, con tono un poco enojado, que quería hablar con nosotros después de que todos se despertaran y desayunar, nos estaría esperando en el lago que estaba en el medio del bosque, los 4 (Nina, Jane, Masky y yo) dimos un trago de saliva, mostrando nuestro nerviosismo, estamos en problemas, después de hablar Slenderman simplemente desapareció, uso su slenderwalk para transportarse a no sé dónde, nos miramos entre sí, pensando en lo que podíamos haber hecho para enfadar Slanderman, ¿Qué es lo que hicimos? Pero entonces algo nos llamó la atención, era Sally que nos hablaba

**- Chicos, ahora que hicieron?- ** Sally tenía un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos, Jane la abraza y le contesto a su pregunta

**-Es lo mismo que no estamos preguntando- **Sally al ver que no consiguió una respuesta que le diera información, termino su desayuno y se fue

Todos intentábamos comer lo más lento que podíamos para no enfrentar a Slanderman, Toby aún estaba llorando por sus waffles, así que decidimos darle los waffles que nos sobraban para que se callara, Nina y Jane se fueron a cambiar, ya que traían puesto sus pijamas, además Jack aún no se despertaba, unos minutos después Nina y Jane regresaron con sus respectivas vestimentas y atrás de ellas Jack, estaba arrastrando sus pies

Fui yo el que hablo**-Bueno, todos estamos listos- ** todos asentimos y emprendimos nuestro camino hacía el lago, preparándonos para nuestra regañada del año

* * *

**Slenderman *pov***

Estaba esperando a los chicos para poder hablar con ellos, llevaba como unos 45 minutos esperándolos, ¿Cómo es posible que no pudieron matar a esa grupo de insignificantes humanos?, mi protegidos tal vez no son buenos en algunos asuntos pero para matar son excelentes, excepto Sally, pude sentir la presencia de los chicos a unos 5 metros de mí, al parecer estaban hablando de la discusión de los waffles que tuvieron con Toby, me di media vuelta para poder encarar a mis protegidos, estos estaban un pocos tensos, tenían… ¿Miedo?, me relaje un poco para que estos hicieran lo mismo, pero no lo lograba, no puedo olvidar que fallaron en una pequeña misión de asesinar un grupo de personas, un maldito grupo de personas, tranquilízate Slenderman, ellos te van a dar un explicación me decía a mí mismo, después de un silencio incomodo, hable

**-¿Chicos no hay nada que me quieran decir?-** mantuve un tono serio

Se miraron entre sí, Jane fue la que hablo, al parecer querían que ella hablara para que me tranquilizara **– Slenderman, no tenemos nada que decir, tú nos pediste que viniéramos para hablar pero no nos imaginamos de que-**

**-Bueno como veo que no me dirán la verdad tendré que ser directo- ** Estos me miraban extrañados, son excelentes mentiros** –Ayer en la noche ustedes "asesinaron" a un grupo de jóvenes..**-Estaba muy atento a sus reacciones y pude notar cuando mencione el grupo, nuevamente se pusieron tensos y Nina se puso aún más blanca de lo que esta, los tengo atrapados – C**uando estaba buscando mi nueva víctima me encontré con 3 chicos, estos llevaban unos cadáveres, que al parecer son de la historia que tu **–Apunte hacia Jeff-** nos contaste, esto se me hizo raro así que fui al lugar de donde salieron, cuando mire al interior de la casa me quede sorprendido e hizo hervir mi sangre, ¿Qué creen que me encontré en el interior de ese hogar?-** Todos estaban nerviosos, los había descubierto, mire a cada esperando una respuesta, estos contestaban con un "no lo sé" o un simple "no" **–Bueno, como no saben les diré, mire a ese grupo que supuestamente mataron, ahora lo que yo quiero es una explicación- **Todos agacharon su cara, miraban sus pies, todo estaba en silencio y nadie me daba un explicación **– Chicos, díganme o tendrán su castigo-** Se pusieron muy tensos, ellos saben que mis castigos son de los peores, los deje pensar muy bien su respuesta, después de unos minutos Jeff fue el que hablo

**-Los dejamos vivos porque queremos jugar un poco con ellos- **Mire a Jeff, ¿creerle o no?, los 5 son jóvenes y tal vez es cierto, quieren tortúralos poco a poco, probar algo nuevo, dude un poco pero les creí

**-Está bien les creo**- Los 5 dieron un gran suspiro, todos volvieron a su personalidad normal, les iba a decir que quería ese grupo muerto pero en eso llego mi amigo Shadow-Lurker

**-Slenderman, viejo amigo, he venido a informarte de un asunto muy importante para el jefe- **Su tono era serio

**-Claro, ahora mismo habla..-**No pude terminar, porque fui interrumpido por el mismo

**-Slenderman, no quiero ser descortés pero… Zalgo quiere que vayas a hablar con sobre algo muy importante, sobre unos de…- **No termino su oración al ver que mi protegidos estaban atentos a la conversación**- Slenderman, ¿podemos hablar a solas?-** Yo acepte y hable con mis protegido, les dije que después terminábamos de hablar sobre el asunto por lo que habíamos venido, estos aceptaron y se dirigieron a la cabaña

Cuando ya no los presenciaba cerca hable **– Bueno, ¿Cuál es el asunto?**

Este me miro serio y hablo **– 2 Demonios-Humanos..-** Al escuchar esa palabra me puse un poco tenso, hace tanto que no escuchaba de esos seres tan extraños, la sed de sangre de un demonio pero los sentimientos de un humano, deje que continuara explicándome lo que estaba pasando y que Zalgo quería explicarme mejor el problema, acepte la tarea y le dije que en unos minutos volvería, solo quería avisarle a mis protegidos que iba a salir un tiempo, este acepto y use Slender-walk para no tardar tanto, cuando entre todos mis protegidos estaban en la sala de estar hablando un poco de todo, cuando me vieron un por uno guardo silencio, esperando mi reacción

**-Chicos, voy a salir un tiempo, quiero que se comporten- **Todos me miraron extrañados, Sally se levantó de su asiento y me abrazo, desde el día que la encontré vagando por el bosque y la adopte como mi protegida, es muy apegada a mi

**-Slendy,¿ a dónde vas?- **Con dos de mis tentáculos la levante y la puse a la altura de mi cara, así poder hablar un poco mejor

**-Es un asunto muy importante y necesitan de mi ayuda, pronto volveré- **Sally me miro unos segundos para después abrasarme

**- Suerte y promete volver muy pronto-** yo le devolví al abrazo, si aunque no lo crean, con Sally soy cariñoso, con el tiempo ha crecido un cariño muy especial hacia esta pequeña

**- Hare lo imposible por volver muy pronto-** La baje al suelo y esta volvió a su asiento, cuando dirigí mi mirada a los demas estos tenían cara de asombro, pero entonces recordé el principal problema de todo-**Jeff, Nina, Jane, Masky, Jack, cuando vuelva espero que ese grupo esté muerto-** De estar asombrados se pusieron serios **– Y los demás espero que se comporten- **Después de unas despedidas, regrese con Shadow-Lurker, ambos nos dirijimos a nuestro siguiente destino, donde vive la criatura más temible, el creador de tus miedos y de la maldad, Zalgo mi jefe, nuestro destino era bajar al infierno…


	9. Capitulo 8: My Bunny Game Parte 1

**Hola lectores!  
****Al fin pude subir un capitulo nuevo, perdon pero no he tenido mucho inspiracion  
Difruten el capítulo  
Jeff The Killer: IdiotandProud no le pertene ningun creepypasta solo Hayley, Jared y la trama  
IAP: Gracias Jeff  
Jeff: Disfruten el capitulo o Go to sleep**

* * *

Capítulo 8:  
"My Bunny Game Parte 1"

**Jared **_***POV***_

Hoy era nuestro primer día en la nueva casa, los vecinos han venido a darnos la bienvenida al parecer la otra familia apenas se había mudado ayer, hoy Hayley y yo comenzaríamos a conocer la cuidad para después en la noche jugar con una que otra víctima, ahora mismo estoy tomándome y un baño para relajarme, el agua está agradable

_**¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW!**_

**-Jared mueve tu trasero quiero conocer la cuidad y tú no te apresuras-** Hayley había golpeado la puerta

**-¡Ya voy!-** Me bañe los más rápido posible y salí, enrede una toalla en mi cintura para después dirigirme a mi "habitación" y cambiarme, me puse un pantalón, una camiseta de Guns n' Roses, unos converse rojos y unos lentes Ray Ban negros, salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con mi hermana gemela, esta estaba vestida con un short azul, medias de red negro, una camiseta de botones blanca que desabrocho 2 botones al final para hacer un amarre, unos botas militares negras que le llegaban hasta el tobillo.

**-¿Listo?-**

**-Listo-** Ambos bajamos a la planta de abajo, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo**,-Hayley ¿En qué nos vamos a ir?**- Mi hermana se detuvo y giro en sus talones

**-Muy cierto… hay que buscar alguna llave en la casa, tu busca en los cuartos y yo busca aquí abajo-**

**-Está bien pero también hay que pedirles ayuda a Emily, Ashley y Gerard- **Su hermana menor asintió **– Emily, Ashley, Gerard, busquen llaves de algún carro queremos salir-** Al instante nuestros sirvientes estaban por toda la casa ayudándonos, yo subí a mi "habitación" y busque entre los cajones, el chico al menos debía tener un carro, busque en unos de los cajones y encontré unas llaves, sonreí y baje para encontrarme a mi hermana con otras llaves

**-¿Cuál usamos primero?-** Agite las mis llaves y ella guardo las suyas, fuimos a la cocina ya que está conectada con la garaje, cuando entramos todo estaba oscuro y tuve que buscar el interruptor, cuando al fin lo encontré encendí la luz y se ilumino todo, enfrente de nosotros estaba un Camry rojo y un Altima gris, presione un botón del llavero y al Camry se le encendieron las luces, corrí hacia el auto y me subí en él, Hayley me siguió riéndose por mi reacción

**-¿Por qué los hombres aman tanto a los autos?-**

Ignore su comentario y encendí el auto, presione un botón del tablero y la compuerta del garaje empezó a subir, lo puse en reversa y salimos "volando"

**-Jared, al menos sabes a dónde vamos?**-

**-No, es lo que vamos a descubrir-** Y acelere al auto, avanzando a gran velocidad en la cuidad

* * *

**Hayley**_***POV***_

Despues de recorrer la cuidad regresamos a la casa, Jared y yo nos habíamos divertido, también nos bajamos en una nevería para completar el día, ya estando en casa me puse a leer el diario de Cassie, hasta hora lo que he entendido era que de pequeña unas chicas la molestaban provocando así que se mudaran, después de unos años se hizo una cuenta para hacerse su amiga en internet, con eso dio el primer paso de su plan, al año su mamá decidió que era tiempo en volver y ahí es donde estaba, ahora mismo estoy leyendo otro "capitulo" de su diario

_Día 15:_

_Mañana nos vamos a mudar, pero creo que no solo quiero dejarlas en vergüenza….  
creo que también merecen morir, he tenido sueños muy raros  
donde las torturo hasta la muerte, a veces pienso en que debo hacerlo  
conozco donde viven cada una, lo apunte aquí mismo  
pero eso sería muy grotesco de mi parte  
debería contratar a alguien para que juegue "My Bunny Game"  
así le he llamado a mis pesadillas,  
pero ¿Quién cumplirá mis sueños?_

Termine de leer y busque las direcciones, eran 5 chicas, Tasha, Alex, Mandy, Lisa y Maggie, medite un poco y decidí cumplir el sueño de Cassie, ella estaba muerta sentía el deber de cumplirlo, me levante del suelo de mi habitación y fui a la de Jared, debía contárselo, este le sorprendió el hecho de que esta chica tuviera una menta tan retorcida como soñar un juego, pero cuando le conté que quería cumplir su sueño dijo que si me podía ayudar ya que no se quería atrás, yo acepte su ayuda. Por mientras debía prepararme por mi primer víctima: Tasha

* * *

Era de noche, estábamos estacionados en un callejón a unas calles de la casa de Tasha, esta era un chica morena, de pelo negro y esponjado, de cuerpo femenino pero se podía notar que era anoréxica.

Esperábamos a que apagaran las luces de la casa para empezar el jueguito, eran las 11:48 pm cuando al fin se apagaron, fue nuestra señal para empezar la acción, ambos estamos vestidos de negro pero yo con una falda y medias negras, y compre unas mascaras de conejo, si parecía patético pero se llamaba "My BUNNY Game", según los apuntes de Cassie la habitación de Tasha era el de la primera ventana de la izquierda, caminamos hasta la ventana para ver si nuestra a poca, dejándola abierta la más posible para que pudiéramos entrar, primero entre yo para que Jared me pasara una mochila con nuestros "juguetitos" y después el

**-Jared, primero hay que ponerle el bozal-** Le susurre a mi gemelo, este asintió y extrajo de la mochila el bozal, se acercó a Tasha y le tapó la boca, esta despertó sobresaltada, quiso levantarse pero no se lo permití, mi hermano le puso el bozal y comenzamos a amarrarla a su cama, comenzó a llorar y le acaricie la cara**- No llores, el juego apenas está comenzando-** Se puso tensa y abrió los ojos **–Te voy a explicar, veras recuerdas a esa niña de la secundaria que siempre molestabas por ser gorda?-** Tasha no se movió-**Bueno ella está muerta pero me pidió el deseo de matarte a ti y a todas tus amiguitas por putas y plásticas-** Tasha comenzó a llorar aún más y jalo las cuerdas para intentar soltarse

**-¿Comenzamos con nuestro juego Hayley?-** Asentí, mi hermano acomodo cada uno de nuestros juguetes en el espejo, por mientras así eso puse algo de música para que no se escucharan los gemidos de dolor de dolor de nuestra victima

**- Tasha nuestros juguetitos son..- **

Continúo mi hermano**- un cuchillo muy afilado, un serrucho de arco y un bate de beisbol-**

**-Veras este juego será muy divertido, con este bate de beisbol romperé cada una de tus extremidades dejándote más inmóvil de lo que estas, luego, mi hermano arrancara pedazos de tu piel y arrancaremos partes de tu cuerpo con el serrucho, y antes de que te desmayes de la cantidad de sangre perdida sacare esos ojos hermosos tuyos, como te darás cuenta sufrirás tanto que terminaras rogándonos que te matemos- **Tasha comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, tome el bate, camine a su cara y le susurre al oído**- Nada de esto no estaría pasado si un hubieras molestado a Cassie pero como dicen, él hubiera no existe-** Y así fue como comencé a con sus piernas, tome el bate muy fuerte y la fracture, Tasha se arqueaba del dolor, luego siguieron sus brazos, Tasha soltaba gemidos, la pobre quería gritar, cuando termine mi hermano tomo el cuchillo y se acercó a Tasha

**-Espero que hayas disfrutado la bienvenida porque ahora sigue la verdadera diversión-** Mi hermano comenzó a hacer incisiones en su piel y arrancando pellejos, observe como apretaba los dientes y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, después de unos minutos mi hermano la había quitado una buena cantidad de piel, tome el serrucho

**-Tasha que prefieres primero ¿Piernas o brazos?- **Sus ojos su llenaron de terror cuando puse el serrucho en su cara, Tasha empezó a negar con la cabeza

**-Oh, creo que no sabe Hayley, mejor escoge tu-** Jared tenía una sonrisa malévola en su cara, sin que Tasha pudiera predecir aserré el brazo izquierdo, la herramienta paso fácilmente la piel y el hueso, su gemido fue muy doloroso y arqueo la espalda, lo que nos favorecía era la música, al ver la sangre escurrir de su extremidad sentí la necesidad de seguir, lo siguiente fue su pierna izquierda, era hermoso ver como ese líquido espeso y rojo salía, le pase el serrucho a mi hermano para que terminara el trabajo, cuando termino creía que había muerto pero me alegre al ver su pecho subir y bajar, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse

**-¿Estas cansada?- **Tasha ya no llorada, así que decidí terminar su sufrimiento, le saque los ojos con mi daga, no podía dejar ir esta alma tan fácil, su corazón dejo de latir

**-Hayley, voy a empezar a limpiar, también me voy llevar un poco de sangre-** Mi hermano recogió las cosas y las limpio, lo bueno es que tenías guantes puestos para no dejar nada de pistas

Tome algo de sangre con mis dedos y escribí en la pared "My Bunny Game", despues de recoger y limpiar salimos por la misma ventana y nos dirigimos a nuestro auto, esperamos en el callejón hasta escuchar el grito de terror de un mujer, supongo la madre, ambos reímos y nos fuimos del lugar del crimen, esto era más divertido de lo que esperaba, no podía esperar para continuar con My Bunny Game

* * *

**Y bien ¿Les gusto?  
Porfavor dejen su review amo sus comentarioss, hacen que me inspire a seguir con esta historia, sin mas que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**


End file.
